My Sacrifice
by jamaway
Summary: Eddie, Shawn, Rey, Chris Jericho and P.a. OC are the best of friends and have called themselves the five amigos. Mark, suddenly cheats her with Sable, and she's furious at him. But what the five doesn't know that Mark is planning on revenge too, 10 days b
1. rewind

Summary:

In Memphis, Tennessee, ten days before Wrestlemania 21. Undertaker interrupted to tell that after Randy Orton slapped him during the contract signing there will be a sacrifice. Now who really is the sacrifice?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the OC and the plot.

The OC's POV:

When he announced that he was going to sacrifice someone, I knew it was me. Well you see, me and the Undertaker were a couple before. That's why it was a were.  He cheated me, kissing Sable at that stupid night club, sixmonths ago. Oh well, let's rewind, to the 1997 Survivor Series, eight years back.

Bret got the Undertaker to finish up the Shawn. But I foiled that plan. I convinced the Undertaker not to do it because it might injure him and the one thing I couldn't tell him, I loved Shawn. Sure I couldn't let the Undertaker know that I loved Shawn more than him. Heaven and hell knows what he could do to me. I could only love Shawn from a distance, and I did. Undertaker was protecting me so much; I could only watch him from the stands or from backstage, or on television. His carefree attitude, those blue eyes, and his boisterous laugh. Now from there, forward it to six months ago. The whole WWE roster was partying at this great night club called 78th street. I was hanging out with Eddie, Rey and Y2J, who were the guys closer to me aside from Taker. My phone rang and I answered it

"Hello, talk to me"

"Hey P.a"

a familiar voice said.

"Hey Shawn… where are you? This club is such a hit"

"Don't worry I'm coming in a few minutes who's with you anyway?"

"Eddie and Rey are with me and you know that very well and Y2J is on the dance floor"

"Well, okay, don't get drunk too much, it's a long day tomorrow"

"I will, see ya"

I snapped my phone shut, yeah me and Shawn are friends, hanging out a lot with Y2J, Eddie and Rey when me and Taker are not going out. I'm excited Shawn's coming he hasn't partied in a long time. Well you know Eddie of course when you're with him; you're always in a party. We sat down tired from the dancing that we just did.

"Who boy, there are a lot of hot mamacitas tonight eh homes"

Eddie said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with his handkerchief.

"I know, you got that right and there's one in between us you know"

Rey said as he sipped his drink.

"Rey, now don't get started on me you know very well that me and …"

P.a replied and was suddenly cut off by Eddie.

"You and Taker are dating, fine we get the picture, but why…of all people?...

"It had to be him… you know he gives everyone the creeps"

Rey said as he set down his drink.

"Guys, you just didn't have the chance to get to know him better you know. He's not all that creepy"

P.a replied.

"Well, look at the way he dresses, it's like, he's wearing black all the time homes."

Eddie said.

"Okay fine, well how did he become your boyfriend anyway? For what? Like eight years already?"

Rey asked

"Well, it's a long story, cut short. We went out a couple of times and poof, there you go, we're a couple"

P.a replied.

"Okay homes, anyway, did Shawn call you up already?"

Eddie said.

"Yeap, just minutes ago, why?"

P.a replied.

"Well you know him, he hasn't partied in a long time and he needs this"

"I know, well he's busy back there in San Antonio fixing up stuff"

"Oh well, uh homes? Hey Rey Rey, what are you staring at?"

he looked at Rey at where he pointed and from the smiling face he was. He became confused and turned white.

" Hey guys, you look like you just saw a ghost or something? What?"

she asked them. She looked at Rey, but all he could do was point, she looked at Eddie to search for answers. He just shook his head and pointed to where Rey pointed P.a followed it and her jaw dropped. There in the middle of the dance floor was Taker and Sable making out. P.a's eyes stung as she fought the tears coming down.

"Yo homes are you okay?"

Eddie asked. She couldn't speak, she was in such a state of shock.

"Mamacita?"

Rey asked she opened her mouth and tried to speak but nothing came out. Then she felt a hot tear stream down her right cheek. Her voice was hoarse but she managed to say

"I think I'll go now"

She grabbed her jacket and went out the door.

Eddie's POV

She ran off and she never looked back. I saw a tear stream down her face and I knew that she was crushed. I witnessed her, throughout those eight years she and Taker had. Me and Rey knew she loved Shawn more than him. We are the five amigos, me, Rey, Shawn , P.a and Y2J. But we were shocked when we first knew that Taker and P.a started dating eight years ago. We convinced her, that she can't date him. But she told us, that there is something in Taker, than none of us all could see. Even Mr. McMahon was stumped none of us exactly knew why she went out with him. Y2J is making his way back here and he asked

"What happened to P.a?"

"Well, the most horrible thing happened amigo."

"What?"

"Taker, cheated on P.a."

"What?"

"He did."

"No way, who was the bitch?"

"Sable"

"Ouch"

He shook his head as he sat down with us. Rey was silent as he watched the dancefloor.

"Yo Rey Rey? Are you alright homes"

I asked him.

"Yeah…"

he replied as he drank.

"No, you don't look like you're alright, I know that look Rey, you can't lie to me"

"Well fine, I'm not fine. Happy?"

"But why amigo? Tell us?"

"Taker, did a very bad thing, a very very bad thing"

"What?"

"Look what he did to P.a? Look if I was her man. I would."

"What Rey? You love her?"

He stood up and looked at me with tears rolling down his eyes.

"Yes I do Eddie"

he said and he went off.

After a few minutes of struggling in the dance floor P.a finally got out and pushed the door. She felt the October wind rush to her face as she opened the door. She didn't notice that someone was calling her name. It was Shawn. He grabbed her by her arm and said

"P.a I thought you were with Eddie, Rey and Y2j?"

He turned her around and said

"What happened to you? Are you okay?"

Her eyes were now bloodshot, and her cheeks were red.

"I saw them Shawn."

She said, she was shaking from the anger from inside her.

"Who them?"

"He cheated me,"

"Taker?"

"He was making out with Sable there in the middle of the dance floor"

"what?"

"I couldn't believe my eyes"

"Ssh… it's okay, come on, I'll take you home"

he hugged her and escorted her to his car and drove off. Shawn looked at her, tears were still streaming down from her eyes. He shook his head in disbelief and he parked his car outside his home, in the outskirts of L.A. They went inside and he immediately took out P.a's jacket and said

"Sit down on the couch, and make yourself at home"

he went straight to the kitchen to make P.a's comfort drink, hot choco. In a few minutes he returned to the living room with a tray with their hot choco. He turned on the fireplace and sat on the couch with P.a.

Shawn's POV

I looked at her, and she was a mess. It was such a blow to her, she and Taker were a couple for eight years. I only knew that she and Taker were engaged, they were going to be married right after Wrestlemania 21. There's her ring, and that cost a fortune, man, it was a silver band with diamonds encrusted in the middle was a little black opal. It was like the size of those diamonds encrusted around it. It was so beautiful, it was so elegant. She was so excited and told , me that I was the best man. But that was shattered by that thing that he did. That bastard, how could he? Of all the people, that he could hurt, it had to be my engaged-to-him-best-friend-of-mine? She put down her hot choc and stared at the fire place then she sobbed. I put down my hot choco and said

"Come here"

she scooted over to me, and hugged her. I felt her cold hands at my back penetrating my shirt. Then I felt her tears coming down then she pounded on my chest and she said

"Why me Shawn? Why me?"

She repeated it and I hugged her tighter and she calmed down a bit. Then I only heard the fire crackling after a few minutes I looked at her and her eyes were now swollen shut. Well then, I'll have to carry her to my room. She was surprisingly light and I laid her on the bed. Her hair flowed out on the pillow looking like as if it was a crown. I stared at her for a moment no wonder Taker couldn't resist her. I went to the cabinet to look for some things that she could wear for the night. I found my sister's pajamas were still here and some of her clothes. That bitch, I knew that she was going to leave stuff behind as usual. I pull out an orange shirt and sweat pants, and put it on the bed. Well I'm going to wake her up I pushed her cheek with my index and said

"P.a wake up"

Wait a minute, I forgot, she and Y2J were in a rock band. Goodness, they were deaf to whispers. Well then I must do the unthinkable, I put my head closer to her ear and suck in a breath and shouted

"P.A! WAKE UP!"

she stirs a bit and rubs her eyes.

"What? Did I doze off? Well I should go back to the hotel"

She replies while standing up.

"Oh no you don't, you're gonna spend the night with me tonight and it's late already"

I tell her, and give her the orange shirt and sweatpants

"Here you go, you could use the bathroom to change and take a bath and feel better okay?"

I added, she nodded and went straight to the bathroom. While me, I changed in the room and I take out my pony tail and comb my hair.

P.a's POV

Shawn just told me to spend the night here, in his house. Oh god, when Taker finds out, and wait a second. Why should I be worried about Taker? He cheated me. After 8 years, of loving him with all my heart, this is what he gives me? Well not actually all. I loved Shawn from the start. Damn the day of that 1997 Survivor Series. I loved him with all my heart, that's why I protected him from Taker. He had no idea neither Bret has and idea either, actually nobody had an idea. I take out my clothes and make my way to the bathtub which was now filled with warm water. I put my feet in first and eventually lower my body down and felt a warm rush to my body. That felt good, and then a wince in my back made me scream. Then Shawn knocked on the door and asked

"Are you alright there?"

"Uh yeah, my back just hurts, but I'll be alright"

I reply. I cursed silently and felt it, there was a mirror and saw there was Taker's sign. Even though that was a henna tattoo, it still burns. Because Taker sorta had senses for it, and it really burns, like he was calling me. I went back to the bathtub and did my thing, I shampooed and soaped and rinsed. I dried myself up and looked at the mirror my eyes weren't that much swollen anymore. I put on the shirt, underwear and pants. I went out of the bathroom to find him sitting on the bed watching television.

Back at the club Eddie was worried that P.a hasn't called him, Y2J or Rey. They found Rey and he confessed that he loved P.a. Eddie and Y2J was shocked at this. They were at the table and was watching Taker's every move.

"You know homes, I've tried calling her cell phone and amigos, and she's not answering"

Eddie said as he shut his phone.

"You know, we'd better call Shawn too, he's not here either"

Rey said as he finished his fourth drink, but still going strong.

"Good idea, I'll call him now,"

Y2J said as he flipped his cell phone. Back at Shawn's house, P,a was sleeping and Shawn was in the living room and to his surprise, his cell phone rang.

"Hello, speak your piece"

he said

"Hello Shawn?"

Y2J said

"Hey Chris? Yeah what's up?"

"Where's P.a?"

"She's here in my house, currently sleeping, you could come here guys so you can check on her"

"Thanks man, where do you live exactly?"

"Uh… from the club? Jus straight ahead, all the way, it's in the out skirts, once you see the sign that says, thanks for coming to L.A., after five streets, turn right and it's number three"

"Okay, I'll see you"

then Y2J flipped his phone.

"Okay guys, we're going to Shawn's house."

He said.

Shawn went to check on P.a., he sat beside her and watched her sleep. She looked so beautiful, when she sleeps,

'I could hear her rhythmic breathing she's in a deep slumber, and unaware of anything, what could she be dreaming right now?'

he thought.

Rey's POV

We're going to Shawn's house, right in the outskirts of L.A. I finally told Eddie and Y2J that I loved her deeply. Man, it's as if a huge weight has been lifted off me, after all these years. We're in Y2J's car right now, and turned the stereo up, just to take our blues away. It was P.a's and Y2J's song which they wrote called You.

There in the corner of the room,

Was you

Staring at me with a huge smile on your face.

It made me melt inside

You stood up and came to me and danced the night away.

The next day we had a blast,

Dodging glances of people who knew us.

It was you, who I fell in love with.

It was you, who made me crazy,

It was you who made me happy and

Forget all the problems

It was you brought out the best me.

And I love you.

Man, that song really struck a chord in me. That song was really for P.a, and by the way, she really has a good voice accompanied by Y2J. Well they are rockstars actually, but they mellowed it out a bit.

"Yo, homes, I therefore conclude that P.a has a good voice you know"

Eddie said as the song finished. Y2J nodded and said

"You should have seen her sing when we had practice session, she's has a high pitched voice"

"Yo, amigos are we there yet?"

I asked them. It was pitch black outside, and the sources of lights left were the street posts and the car's headlights.

"Well, we're here."

Y2J said and the car stopped. We all went down, and there was Shawn's house, huge, I tell you, huge. Y2J rang the doorbell and Shawn answered it, we all went inside and took out all our jackets.

"So homes, where is she?"

Eddie asked Shawn.

"She's upstairs, second door to your left"

He replied, I ran up the stairs and the others followed. I opened the door and she was sleeping on the bed I couldn't resist but breakdown and cry. I felt Eddie pat my back, and say

"It's okay homes, as long as she's alright"

Why? Did it have to be her? She was so happy and then it all comes to this.

"Pretty thing isn't she?"

Shawn suddenly said that instantly broke the silence.

"Yeah,"

I replied as I looked at her face, so serene and peaceful.

"No wonder Taker couldn't resist her"

Shawn said as he sat down. Yeap, neither can I resist her, I nodded.

"So anybody up for hot choco?"

Shawn asked me and the others agree since all that booze accumulated us. We went downstairs to Shawn's kitchen.

P.a's POV

Where the hell am I? I'm in the neck of the woods and what? Hey it's so dark. Ouch, I think I just stepped on a root. I rubbed my foot and continued walking and I shouted

"HELLO!"

Then a tall man was standing a few feet away from me was holding a lamp. I walk towards him and asked

"Excuse me sir, is there a way out of here?"

he turned around me and set his lamp down and took out something from his pocket. It was a matchbox, he took out one match and struck it. Then he let it fall to the ground then it set ablaze.

"What the hell are you doing?'

I asked him and he turned his back, and he took out his hat. When the place was full of fire, when it was bright enough, he faced me and said

"REST IN PEACE

Then chills went up my spine, and I looked up to him. The person I loved, Taker, and he said to me

"Look behind you"

With a devilish grin on his face. I slowly turned around and saw the worst scenario. There were four Taker signs and tied to each one was Rey, Eddie, Y2J and Shawn. I turned to him and screamed

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

He just laughed at me and I turned around and saw Sable with a steel chair and walloped me across the face. I fell to the ground and heard screams and felt blood streaming down my face and there was burning sensation on my lower back. I screamed in pain and said

"DON'T HURT THEM PLEASE, DON'T HURT ME INSTEAD! NO PLEASE!"

Shawn and the others rushed upstairs to see P.a writhing in pain on the bed. Shawn hurriedly grabbed P.a and shook her

"P.a!"

he said Y2J flung out the blankets that enclosed her and Shawn carried her to the floor. He felt a warm sensation on his hand when he touched P.a's lower back. He looked at his hand and said

"Shit there's blood! On her back! Eddie get a white towel from the bathroom there, Rey, make sure P.a's okay and Y2J come with me downstairs"

Y2J and Shawn ran out of the room Rey held P.a in his arms. And touched her face, beads of sweat were on her face.

Y2J got an ice pack and Shawn had a first aid kit and they came into the room Eddie came from the bathroom with a white towel.

"Okay, we have to take out one half of her shirt, Rey grab the scissors in the drawer"

Shawn said and Rey went to get it. Shawn, cut the shirt making it look like a midriff.

"Okay Eddie, put the white towel, and spread it out on the floor"

Eddie spread it out, Y2J and Shawn laid P.a down and turned her back. They stared at where the blood was coming from, from the henna tattoo.

"It's Taker's sign"

Rey whispered as he stared at it. Shawn started to wipe off the blood and took out gauze from the kit.

"Hey guys could you lift up P.a for a bit so I could put this gauze around her?"

Shawn said and they lifted her up and put her down. She had two layers of gauze and put the ice compress. Y2J checked her pulse

"It's a faint one"

He said

"Let's hoist her up the bed"

Shawn said. They all hoisted her up the bed and turned her over. P.a suddenly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Rey.

"Hey,"

He said as he smiled.

"What just happened?"

P.a asked and put a hand to her head.

"Well, I think you were having some sort of a nightmare, you passed out, and you bled"

"That was a nightmare and ow!"

She said as she tried to get up.

"Now let me help you"

Shawn said as he held P.a's hand so she could have support to sit. Eddie and Y2J were seated at the foot of the bed, Shawn and Rey were right beside her. She rubbed a bit of sleep away from her eyes. Everything focused and she remembered her dream. Then Shawn said

"What happened?"

"It burned Shawn, it burned my lower back"

"His sign?"

"It was only a henna, but it looks like some sort of calling device"

"It bled actually, you look like you were having seizures when we came up"

"He's gonna hurt me"

"Taker? I don't think so."

"Sable walloped me with a chair"

"What?"

"Then I turned my back"

"Walloped?"

"I saw each one of you, tied up to Taker's sign burning, burning everywhere"

"Wait, hold on, P.a, I think you should get some rest"

"Yeah, I think we should be going too"

Y2J suddenly said as he stood up. Eddie and Rey followed and said their goodnights to her. Shawn accompanied them downstairs to the door.

"Thanks guys for coming"

Shawn said

"No problemo iho, you know us, we're the five amigos."

Eddie said as he high fived Shawn.

"Yeah, it's all of us five, we're in it together homes"

Rey said.

"Well then, it's goodnight Shawn, see ya tomorrow"

Y2J said and they went out of the door. Shawn closed the door and ran upstairs to P.a. she was asleep already.

'Well, I must not get tempted, tonight'

He thought as he lied down on the bed hoping that everything turns out to be all right.


	2. back to el Paso

Summary:

In Memphis, Tennessee, ten days before Wrestlemania 21. Undertaker interrupted to tell that after Randy Orton slapped him during the contract signing there will be a sacrifice. Now who really is the sacrifice? Mystery pairings.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the OC and the plot.

Shawn's POV

Hey, why am I here in SmackDown? What the hell, I'm walking down the ramp but there is silence. No one's here, oh well, I continue to walk down to the ring. I turn my back and saw mist everywhere.

"He, hello?

I ask, no answer. Where the heck is everybody? I guess they are at it again with surprises, oh I love surprises. I turn my back once again and see the person that I fear of, Taker.

"H-h-hi Taker"

I tell him, he only smiles mischievously and that means one thing, he did something.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

I screamed. Oh no, that can't be, lowering from the rafters was his sign. Equals to, ding, ding, ding, it's sacrifice time. He stared at me with his cold eyes and it sent chills up my spine. He pointed at the ramp then I turned around and screamed. P.a was hanging there tied to his sign which was burning at the sides. Her head was hanging loosely; I guess she was knocked out. She was dressed up in a bride's gown, but it was black it creeped me out. I turn around and said

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?"

He started laughing, it was so cold, it's as if the temperature dropped to zero. He looked at her and he looked at me and said

"For eight years Shawn, it was me and P.a all the way. Until the night when I kissed Sable, she seduced me into it, so I obliged"

"LIAR! YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU HURT HER?'

I screamed, I was about to slap him when suddenly I couldn't move my hands, they were tied. He just laughed at me and there was Sable now, standing beside him.

"You see, she learns so fast that's why she's good enough to be my mistress"

He said, then when I looked at Sable there was steel chair that met my face. I crumpled to the floor, and then it fogged around me. Before I blacked out, I heard his cold laughs drowning my screams for revenge.

(Still Shawn's POV)

I opened my eyes surprised to see P.a in front of my face. I knew it my body betrayed me during the night. My right hand was now on P.a's hip and my right leg on P.a's thigh she was still in a deep slumber. Now I had to get up gently, and roll out slowly. Flump, I fall to the floor and curse silently, luckily blankets covered my fall. I stand up to find her still asleep, yeap, rockstars are deep sleepers. I put my hand to my head and remembered my dream, Shit, he is coming for her. Nah, can't be, I have to take P.a back to the hotel when she wakes up. I walk back to the cabinet to find my sister's clothes. After a few minutes of digging, I found a pair of jeans and a shirt that says, don't hate because I'm beautiful. Yeap, my sister never loses her touch. She's the bitch that she could ever be; I set that down on the chair beside P.a's clothes. I go down to make us breakfast.

P.a's POV

I feel the sunlight hitting my face, I open my eyes and shield them with my left hand. I suppose it was a long night, Eddie, Rey and Y2J were here so I guess it must have been a long one. I take out the blanket surrounding me and slowly stood up. I felt my lower abdomen and went straight to the bathroom. When I saw a full length mirror I stood by it and looked at my lower abdomen. There was gauze wrapped around it. Yeah I remember now, it bled. Was he calling me or something? It must have been that dream. I turn on the tap and felt the warm water through my hands. I splash it on my face and felt a bit refreshed; I wiped it with a towel and make my way back to the room. The bedroom door was left open and a good smell was coming in. That must be Shawn cooking, he's an excellent cook, he made my cake during my birthday last year, it was chocolate with orange icing and Eddie almost ate the whole thing. I walk downstairs and saw Shawn setting up the table.

"Well good morning P.a"

Shawn said as he went back to the stove. I see the spread and ask him

"How long have you been up Shawn?"

"About a few minutes before you woke up"

I stared at him while he cooked some bacon.

"Well could I help you?"

"No, you just sit there and relax, after what happened to you last night that, really scared me you know"

I sit there and look at the photo there on the counter. Hey, it's the five amigos. Me, Shawn, Y2J, Eddie, and Rey. That was in Shawn's house back in San Antonio where we spent our Christmas together. I smile and remember I had to kiss each of those guys on the cheek because there was mistletoe everywhere.

"Well, then let's eat"

Shawn said as he sat down. We ate in silence just hearing the fountain in his living room. When we were through I helped him put the dishes back to the sink and he told me

"There are clothes on the chair in the bedroom I'm going to take you back to the hotel"

And I dreaded that, grar. I'm going back to the hotel, that's okay, my roommates were Eddie and Rey and Y2J but what I'm scared about is when Taker finds me. By the way he was next door, to our room. I walk upstairs and there were the clothes, right beside the clothes I wore last night to the club. I walked to the bathroom bringing the clothes that Shawn told me and turned on the tap to the bathtub. I take off my clothes and see the gauze on my lower abdomen. I gently take it out and it was Taker's sign still there. I'm going to be glad when that's gone, only two weeks tops. I turn off the tap and felt the water, yeap it was warm, I set myself down and feel it refresh my body. I felt it again, it was not painful as yesterday's sting to me. I shampooed, soaped and rinsed. I dried myself up, careful not to scratch the tattoo, I just discovered there was a scar already from the bleeding last night. I dressed up and looked at the shirt and chuckled, "Don't hate because I'm beautiful". I combed my hair and went out of the bathroom to see Shawn already sitting on the bed.

"Well, you could wait downstairs, while I prepare, and you could watch TV"

He said to me. I nod and walk downstairs to the living room. I switch on the TV and watch a music video of Linkin Park, it was a song called Numb. Yeah, that was one of my favorite songs, it was no.2 next to me and Y2J's song called You, that we recorded a few weeks back. He had no idea that song was dedicated to Shawn, it was so beautiful, it all fell into place actually. Y2J just asked me to do a sample track then I think they appreciated it we started to write that song. After two days we had finished it with accompaniments and we recorded it, it joined the cd where we wrote some sample tracks. I switched the channel to Star Movies, it's my favorite movie showing, Mystery Men. Then Shawn tapped my shoulder and said

"Come on, let's go"

He's carrying paper bag whoops, that were my clothes last night. We went to his car and the sun was a bit high up, and yet it was still cold. Yeah, we were in the city right now, since Shawn lived in the outskirts and it was the usual morning traffic jam.

Eddie's POV

I stand up from the bed I shared with Rey, and looked at the clock, it was already 8 am. Y2J was still sleeping with the other side of his bed blank because P.a wasn't here. Well I feel bad so much for Rey, he's gotta compete with Shawn, what he doesn't know is that P.a is in love with Shawn, more than Taker. Oh well, lot of problemas coming around. But what I'm fearing right now is what Taker is gonna do with P.a once she gets back here. My cell phone rings and I pick it up

"Hello?"

"Hey Eddie"

It was P.a., now I was a bit relieved.

"Yeah, slept well now?"

"Yeah, but my lower back still hurts a bit"

"Well then, everybody is still asleep here, so where are you now?"

"Well I'm in Shawn's car right now and going back to the hotel"

"Good, well I'll see you in a bit, Rey's starting to wake up"

"Okay bye Eddie"

I snapped my phone and put in on the table. Rey was stirring right now, he was looking at me and he said

"Who was that?"

"It was P.a."

"What did she say?"

"Well she's coming back here, with Shawn"

"Well, did she sleep well?"

"Yeah but her lower back still hurts, she said"

"Oh, Eddie, I'm worried"

"Why Rey Rey, what is there to worry about?"

"Well it's just."

"Just what!"

"What's Taker gonna do with P.a. when she comes back?"

Yeap, that's what I worry about too Rey.

Shawn's POV

She's staring out of the window right now, I look at her, and it's still a red light. She looks at me and I flash a smile at her, and she smiles back at me. I could still see in her eyes the damage what Taker did. It wasn't swollen just like yesterday's but I could see it in her eyes she was still so sad. That bastard, I bet he doesn't give a damn. He's so cold, it's a really wonder what does P.a. see in him. We're here at the hotel and we parked at the basement. I turned off the ignition and immediately open the doors. I locked it and made our way to the elevator she pushes the 9th button and the door closes. She leans on the wall and looks at me she smiles at me and I melt when she flashes that smile to me. I can feel blood rush to my cheeks and I smile back at her. I look away and check the reflection on the shiny metal wall. Gaah… it did turn red, I was blushing. Then the door opened and we were already at the 9th floor. We walk across the long hallway and series of doors we turn left and she rings the third doorbell on our right. Eddie opens it and hugs her, he greets me a good morning and we enter the room. Rey and Y2J were drinking coffee on the bed.

"Well good morning guys"

P.a said as she hugs Rey and Y2J. Hey how come I don't get that? Anyway she sits on the table and asked Eddie

"What's our agenda for today?"

"Well today, amigos, we have a flight back to El Paso to see mi familia, and from there, we go put our bags at the rest house, we rest a little and then we party"

Eddie replied as he sat on the bed. I smile and remember the old times in the rest house; we had the best April fool's day ever.

"Hey guys, remember April Fool's day?"

I blurt out then they all started laughing.

"Yeah, Eddie had to go around the fire, dancing only in his trunks and we took a video of that?"

Rey said.

"Oh yeah, and Shawn had to climb up a tree to get his hat from the squirrel?"

Eddie replied and laughing.

"Fine, well Y2J had to gobble down the "food" that we made"

I said and looked at Y2J.

"P.a had to jump up and down the trampoline without spilling the milk"

Y2J said.

"Well Rey had to jump over the roof with an inflatable dog"

P.a said and we all laughed till our sides hurt so much. Then Rey asked Eddie

"What time is our flight?"

"It's at 2 pm, well we'd better start to prepare"

Eddie replied as he went to his suitcase. P.a walked to the door and I asked

"What are you going to do P.a?"

She looked at me and took off something from her left hand and showed it to me.

"I'm just going to return something I don't need anymore"

She said and she closed the door. I shook my head and Eddie asked me

"What was that?"

"It was his engagement ring to her"

I replied.

"What?"

They shouted, yeap I knew that they were going to be surprised.

P.a went to the room beside them. It was Taker's room, which was surprisingly open. She walked in cautiously just in case Taker had some tricks up his sleeve. His things were still there; his hat was perched on the chair and his coat on the bed. The ring was in her left hand, and she walked to the table. She saw the hotel stationary the hotel pen, she set the ring on the table and scribbled.

Taker,

Here's something that I don't need anymore.

By the way, I don't need you anymore.

P.a.

She teared the paper put the ring on top of it and walked out of the room. She walked back to Eddie's room and rang the doorbell. Eddie answered it and she went in Shawn immediately asked her

"So, how'd it go?"

"His door was open, but his things were still there I just put the ring on the table"

She replied and fixed up her suitcase.

"Well where's your suitcase man?"

Rey asked Shawn

"Well it's in the car; we could ride to the airport with that"

He replied.

"That's good, because I'm not up to drive right now but I want to get the cd from my car"

Y2J replied as he finished fixing up his suitcase.

Y2J'S POV

Man, today we're going to El Paso, back to Eddie's hometown, I bet he's still pissed from Chavo. We all went out of the room and went down to the lobby; me and Shawn went downstairs to the car. They were going to wait for us at the entrance. Eddie, Rey and P.a were going to check out; Shawn accompanies me to the car to get the cd. I quickly grab it and go with Shawn to his car. He turns on the ignition and we're off to the entrance. We arrived and Shawn immediately opens the trunk. I help to put the suitcases in the back, and we go back inside the car. I had to seat at the front so Eddie, Rey and P.a could seat at the back. We were off, I popped the Cd in the stereo and listened. It was the sample tracks me and P.a recorded. I looked at the back to find P.a was already asleep, resting her head on Eddie's shoulder.

"Well someone's asleep already"

I said

"Well, she is dead beat tired after the dancing we did, the scene she saw and what happened in Shawn's house you know"

Eddie replied and stroked P.a's hair.

"Hey Shawn where did you get the shirt that P.a. is wearing?"

Rey asked

"Oh that thing? That's my sister's she left it in the house fit's her doesn't it?"

Shawn replied

"Yeah, it fits her, but you'll have to find the one that says don't hate me because I'm handsome, I'd like that"

Eddie said. We all laughed and she just slept on, it was already over an hour, we reached the airport already. Eddie shook P.a up, Shawn parked the car and we all went down. All our tickets were with Eddie so there was no problem anymore. We just gave our baggage to the porters so they could put it in the plane. It was twelve already, and our stomachs grumbled

"Who's up for lunch?"

Eddie asked.

"I do"

We chorused, luckily there was a Starbucks shop here. We all ordered a ham and cheese croissant and Milk Vanilla shake. We talked about nonsense stuff until our flight was called. We walked towards the outside to go to the plane.

Rey's POV

I whip out the 619 cam by surprise. P.a. looks at me and smiles I smile back and wave. She waves back as she steps up the plane. Shawn's beside her and smiles and points at Eddie. He's doing his Eddie dance, ha that's keeper. Y2J is waving and ushering me to come up. We go in the plane and head up to first class, how does Eddie get those kinds of tickets anyway? We sit down at our proper places in a row. P.a. sat by the window, Shawn's beside her, then its Eddie, me and Y2J. I focus the cam on her and she's staring at the window and suddenly turns her head. I love her hair when she turns and she asks Y2J

"Could I borrow the Cd?"

I focus the cam now on Y2J he nods and gets the cd from his bag and passes it to Shawn. Then I focus it again to P.a. she flashes this adorable grin and I stop recording. That was a good take; I rewind the cam and hope to watch it while we fly to El Paso. Hey, the plane is taxiing and we are off. I look at P.a and she's lip synching she's listening to the cd, I look at the cam and it's done rewinding. Well Y2J, Eddie and Shawn are asleep and P.a is still wide awake. I flip up the cam and watch. Hey it's the WWE roster in Pennsylvania, and there was a match of P.a and Dawn Marie. I'm in the announcer's table recording her, and P.a wins, she flashes that smile that makes me melt. She ushers me to come up the ring, Eddie was there hugging her and Eddie holds the camera so I could hug her. Then Eddie focuses it on us, and then he gives me back the cam and the place blacks out. It's Taker, going into the ring that man really creeps me out. The usual mist goes in and there he is making his way to the ring. He asks for a microphone and there he tells

"Congratulations, on your first match. You're the best"

And he has a smile on his face. But the weird thing is that he is in his biker attire, jeans and all, with a bandanna tied around his head with shades on. Eddie grabs a microphone and hands it to P.a and she replies

"Thank you Taker, I'm glad you came"

Then Taker disappears. Now that's how creepy he was. Oh hey, it's a video from the club. Oh no, Eddie took a video of this. It's me and P.a. dancing, man she's a good dancer you know. Oh there's the part that I like best. When she's in front of me with her back turned we were bumpin' and doing our dance. Then we hold hands and hug and laugh towards the camera and she says

"Shawn is missing out on all this!"

We laugh and that's it. Oh hey, this one's in the plane. There's P.a. and Shawn and Eddie, doing his dance and Y2J ushering me to come up. Now we're sitting down and there she is, looking out the window. That's a real keeper, then she whips her head and asks Y2J for the cd. Then he hands it to Shawn and he gives it to her and she flashed that grin and I put the cam on pause. Right there, when I get to the rest house, I'll plug this to the computer and capture this shot, this is a real keeper. I could print this out and put it in my wallet or enlarge for my room, yeah, that's good. Man, her grin is so contagious; it's making me smile too. I feel so happy; I think this rest house thing is a good idea, yeah; I'd better thank Eddie later. I turned off the cam and never erased her face in my mind. Then I blacked out.

P.a's POV

I stare outside the window, and glance at my watch, it's only and hour away before we land to El Paso, Texas. I look at Shawn and his head is on my left arm and he's asleep. His arms are crossed hugging the airline pillow. I flip up the Tv on my seat there was MTV here, oh relief. I watch a music video of Madonna's, Crazy for you. Damn, why do they have to play that? That was me and Taker's theme song, was our theme song actually. I flip it back and stare outside; it was beginning to get dark. There was an orange tinge in the sky; I glance at my watch and its 5:30. Well you know what they say, the days are short and the nights are long at this time of year. I try to shake the sleep from my eyes, and I yawned. Oh well, I finally black out.

(Still P.a's POV but it's dream time)

I stir and find myself on a bed. It was dead dark and I could barely see anything. I try to feel my way around and felt a table and a lamp. I turn the lamp on and almost stifled a scream. I look around and say

"This is not my room"

I close my eyes and felt my chest and sigh a sigh of relief. I'm fully dressed; I open my eyes again and look at my clothes. I gasp at the thing that I was wearing; I am wearing an oversized shirt with no shorts underneath? I close my eyes and feel my legs and correct I was wearing no shorts. I check the table's drawers and found matches, there was a candelabrum on the dresser. I examine my surroundings; this was certainly not my room. My bed was a red velvet four poster, and I looked at the dresser mirror. My face, had make up, everyone knows I would never ever wear make up. I looked for a way out and saw these huge massive oak doors in front of me. I set my candelabrum down and push it, well I managed to push one open. I get my candelabrum and walk out of my room, Damn, was it dark. The only light was from my candelabrum the floor was carpeted. I looked at the walls and it was as if each room had a knight standing out the door. Then I reached the end of the hallway, and saw a humungous frame, but I couldn't see the picture clearly. I went closer to it and put the candelabrum closer and manage to stifle the scream. It was a painting of me in a black Victorian dress. I shook my head in disbelief and take a step back but I think I bumped into something. I slowly turned around and screamed it was Taker. He just smiled at me and said

"You like it?"

I dropped my candelabrum and the source of light was gone. But I felt his hands touch my back and lowered me into a cold kiss. That made me want to gasp air.

I woke up with sweat rolling down my cheek. I was gasping and looked at Shawn, he was still asleep. I held my chest; I'm glad that was a dream.

"Hey, P.a are you all right? It looks like you just saw a ghost"

Rey asked me. I just nod my head in reply and say

"Yeah, it was only a bad dream"

I pull my handkerchief from my pocket and wipe my forehead and my cheek. We already landed; well I was so relieved already. I look out the window again and see the sky, it was pitch black already. I nudged Shawn, trying to wake him up but he's still asleep. I whisper to his ear

"Shawn, wake up, we're here"

Shawn's POV

I hear her voice whisper to me

"Shawn wake up, we're here"

I stir and look up. P.a was smiling at me again she said

"We're here, already"

Oh, yeah, we're here in El Paso, Eddie's hometown. This is the place where we spent our off seasons, in the rest house. The rest house was our idea, our heaven. It was our, vacation house and our home. It was a few minutes drive away from Eddie's house. We shared the payment to build it. It was in a green pasture, with a lake right across the house. At the back of the house, was a huge pool. There was also a huge huge yard after that, I mean huge. There was also a playground just in case we felt like kids again. I felt a tug on my jacket I looked at P.a and she said

"Let's go"

We walked down the plane and Rey pulled out his 619 cam.

"Well we are here, at El Paso, Texas, going back to our home"

Rey said and he pointed the camera to Eddie.

"Homes, Chavito is waiting for us at the airport and we gotta hurry"

Eddie said. We ran a bit going to the airport and luckily our baggages came out first from the baggage chute. We spotted Chavo, sitting and sipping on Starbucks.

"Well hello Eddie"

He said as he stood up.

"Don't forget Chavo, I'm still pissed at you, so don't chummy me okay?"

Eddie replied.

"Okay, you say so, but the familia is waiting back home for us you know"

"Fine."

"Well hello Rey, P.a., Shawn and Y2J so nice of you to come"

Chavo said as he shook our hands.

"Well, let's get going, tonight is a very special dinner, chili and burritos with Hector's secret iced tea"

Chavo added, and we went off. We followed Chavo to his car; it was a similar low rider, just what like Eddie drives. I sit beside P.a. in the backseat together with Rey and Y2J, we sat in silence. What it seemed like forever, we arrived at the Guerrero house. Now, it's time to meet the whole family together. I think I smell surprises in store.


	3. good old days

Summary"

In Memphis, Tennessee, ten days before Wrestlemania 21. Undertaker interrupted to tell that after Randy Orton slapped him during the contract signing there will be a sacrifice. Now who really is the sacrifice? Mystery pairings.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the OC and the plot.

A/N: Thanks to Shiyu-Inuyasha for being mah first reviewer! Here's you're chapter three! Hope you like it...:)

Shawn's POV:

As you all know, the Guerreros have a very colorful history in WWE. Chavo Classic, Hector, Eddie and Chavo. Chavo classic, for accompanying his son Chavo to the Cruiserweights Championship against Rey. To Hector, who was Gobbledy Gooker, who danced with Gene Okerlund. To Eddie, Latino Heat, who lies, cheats and steals, let's not forget, he always comes into the ring in a low rider, displaying his hydraulics action. To Chavo, who pesters Eddie whether it's off or on season. Very colorful right? Now what happens if we put these four Guerreros together? Will chaos ensue or will it turn out alright? Well I'm about to find out. We're walking towards the massive doors. P.a's behind me and she's very quiet. We enter the house and P.a was the last one to get in. Suddenly she was pounced on by kids coming from the other room. She landed in a flump and the kids laughed.

"Guys stop it!"

She said but the kids just wouldn't stop. She sat up and the kids hugged her.

"We missed you P.a.!"

They chorused. It was so cute; she was like a mother to them.

"I missed you too"

She replies and groups hug them. Hector rushes into the room and said

"What just happened?"

He stared at the kids and saw P.a in the middle of them all.

"P.a! you're here, the kids really missed you, you know? Com on and give old Hector a hug"

P.a tried to stand up, but I think the weight of the kids really put her down.

"Okay Hector I'll try as soon as I get up from here"

She replies, but she sounds muffled due to the kids encircled around her, looks like they won't let her stand up.

"Ihos, Ihas, let P.a stand up or else, no dinner, and you know what the food is"

Hector said and they immediately stood up. P.a stood up, Hector walked to her and hugged her.

"Welcome back to the familia"

He said. Well it made me feel puzzled, I looked at Eddie and raised an eyebrow and he said

"Long story"

I nodded and then Hector says

"Well Eddie, you're back, familia missed you a lot you know"

He hugged him as well and he said

"Well if it isn't Rey, Y2J and Shawn, you're back here eh, the five amigos are still strong"

he smiled and he called Chavo Classic.

"Chavo, iho, mi five amigos are here!"

The eldest, Chavo Classic comes in and immediately shouts

"Eddie!P.a!Rey!Shawn!Y2J!"

And he group hugs us. Ouch, he's still strong I can feel him crush us together. He lets go and says

"You're just in time for dinner you know, it's very especial tonight, chili, burritos and Hector's secret iced tea"

Then he smiles at us and as Hector walks to the dining room, Chavo whispers to us

"I still couldn't figure out the secret ingredient you know"

We laugh a bit and see Eddie attacked by the kids.

"We missed you Uncle Eddie"

He falls to the floor and laughs. I look at Rey and Y2J and whisper to them

"Family reunions make me cry"

And act as if there's a tear coming down from my eye. They laugh a bit and Eddie suddenly says

"Okay, I give up guys, now we gotta eat"

He says and the kids immediately let him go, he stands up and walks to the dining room, which is really really huge. A horde of girls attack P.a now and we all laugh.

"Looks like you're a fan favorite P.a"

Hector said and he laughs.

Eddie's POV

It's great to be back here, it's like the old times. P.a is attacked by my girl nieces and nephews. P.a is really like a part of mi familia. Well I haven't told the other amigos that there's a county fair, two days away and there's a dance that night. I hear the clinkin of glass, that's the dinner signal. I seat on my usual place beside P.a, Old Chavo looks at us seriously and we pray. We take our seats and the chatter starts. I fill my plate with chili and burritos. P.a knows, it's my weak spot, and laughter fills the air. P.a is talking to little Charissa the youngest daughter of Chavito. That kid adores P.a so much, she's like a sister to her. Me and Hector talk about the wrestling biz. Que horror, I hate it when we talke about it. Then old Chavo clinks his glass again and everyone is silent. He clears his throat and stands up, I knew he was going to announce something, I just knew it.

"Well me familia and guests, from today, it's two days to go before the annual county fair"

He said, we cheer in response.

"Hup, stop, ihos ihas, you know when it's the county fair, we dress up in our best cowboy or cowgirl attire"

He adds and we cheer again.

"And of course, since the county fair is only one day, on that night, there will be the county fair dance"

He finally said it. No we really get noisy, and then a handful of chili flies to my face.

"Caught you off guard Eddie"

Hector tells me.

"Oh yeah? Well here's too you!"

I reply and I fling at him a handful of meat from my burrito and it flies right smack in his face. Then the food fight begins, well don't be surprised, this happens every time we eat all together, it's like a tradition. I check my watch and it's 8:30 already I tap P.a and tell her

"Tell the amigos we gotta go"

Then she was hit by a flying chili and she wipes it off her face and she tells it to the to the others. I suddenly shout

"Hey guys we gotta go!"

The food fight immediately stops.

"Bye guys!"

They replied in a chorus. Chavito throws me his keys so we could get our stuff.

"You know where to hang it after you're done"

He tells me. When we left the dining room the food fight rages on. Mrs. Rogers our housemaid gives us towels to wipe the chili and the burritos from our faces and arms.

"Lucky you guys were only hit in the face and arms, not on your clothes, it's really hard to wash those things off you know"

She tells us as we give her towels.

"Thanks"

We replied in a chorus and we went out the door. We're going to ride our car, when we got to the rest house. We walked to Chavito's car and we got our baggage and head to the garage. I opened the door and the light to the garage. There parked inside was our car, we earned for it and customized it. Yeah, it was still sleek and shiny just as before. On the hood was our group picture, spray painted. P.a touched the hood and suddenly said

"How long has it been since we rode this thing you know?"

"Just for a couple of months homes you know"

I reply and we put our baggage in the trunk. I hang Chavito's keys on the key rack which hold all our car keys. I open the garage door and go back inside the car to start the ignition and we're off to the rest house.

Rey's POV

We all smell like chili right now. I sit in between P.a and Y2J and I can still taste the chili that went smack on my mouth, a good shot by Chavo.

"Amigos, when we get there, we all take a shower okay?"

Eddie tells us. We laugh and really we really smell strongly of chili. I tap P.a on her arm and smiled, she flashes me that grin. Yeah, she's still alright. But is she still hiding her sad façade to us so we too could not worry about her? Well if she did forget about him it's a miracle that she did, but I don't think so. Eight years with Taker ain't easy to forget. Wonder how she and Taker make it, I wonder how's Taker doing back at L.a?

Back at L.a….

Taker just came into his room after a day out with Evolution. They partied the whole day and he was really tired when he came in. He immediately took out his shades and set it on the table. When something glistened caught his eye. There was his engagement ring to P.a with a note underneath it.

Taker,

Here's something that I don't need anymore

And by the way, I don't need you anymore

P.a.

He crumpled up the letter and tears welled up in his eyes. He gritted his teeth and said

"Bullshit, I knew that she would find out. But I will hunt her down. Mark my words, I will hunt her down"

He got his cell phone and dialed when the other line picked up he said

"Hey Hunter, could I ask a favor?"

With a mean glint in his eyes.

Still Rey's POV:

We're only a few minutes away from the rest house. Eddie just told us we'd have to take a bath, rest and put on our clubbing clothes because it's party time. That's the thing I like about Eddie, you're always in a party. P.a's staring outside the window; I forgot to tell them that I managed to video the food fight. I focused the start at P.a who gets hit by a flying chili; she grins and throws back burrito meat. Then Chavito hits Y2J smack at the forehead, haha.

"Uh Rey what are you smiling about?"

P.a asks me, I look at her and reply

"Uh nothing, just the food fight"

Whew! Close call on that one.

"Hey homes, we're home!"

Eddie says as he turns off the ignition. We go down and looked at the rest house. Our home, our hide away, and our recovery spot. I can't wait to go to my room, and to the computer. I'm so excited, Eddie opens the trunk and we get our things. We walk to the porch, Eddie fumbles a bit with the keys he unlocks the door and we go inside. Everything was still the same, but it seems so new, maybe it's just that we've been away for so long. Mrs. Rogers was kind enough to come here once a week to clean this place. The pictures on the wall, oh hey there's our group picture in the Bahamas over the fireplace. I climb the long flight of stairs with my suitcase to my room, which was in between Eddie and P.a.'s. I turn the knob and went in, I put my suitcase down and sit on the chair. It's great to be back home, I stare at my wall which was filled to the brim with pictures. But nothing could beat of what was behind my cabinet door. I grin and walk to it and open it, it was still here, from the top down, it was filled with P.a's pictures. She looks so cute you know, I take out a shirt, my West Coast Pop shirt by WWE and sweatpants. I go to the bathroom and turn on the tap of the bathtub. I take off my clothes and turn off the tap, I sigh, and finally, I could relax.

Y2J's POV

Rey went upstairs already and we're still down here. Poor guy, he's in love so much with P.a. he could just give the world to her. Well I'd better get up too; we've got a lot of clubbing to do later. By the way, my hair is sticky, due to chili infestation, from the food fight. I haul my stuff to my room, which is beside Shawn's; I definitely miss my room. I open up the door and see this gigantic poster us, the five amigos; smacked right on the wall. It's color black with all our names on it and a group picture. We've got a shirt given to us by Vince, with our picture in front and our names at the back. Eddie was Latino Heat, Viva La Raza, Rey's was, 619, West Coast Pop, P.a's was Phat, Just Jam Away, mine was Y2J, Walls Of Jericho and Shawn's was HBK, Still Breaking Hearts. Yeah, it's my fave shirt, the guitars are still here, intact. I gaze at my bedside table and see the picture of the five amigos, 8 years ago. That's how long we were friends, and eight years ago of course, P.a and Taker started dating. She appears normal now, but is she just keeping those feelings to herself? I hope she's alright; I'd better take a bath now and rest. Because when we go clubbing, it's gonna be a long party.

Eddie, Shawn and P.a were the only ones left downstairs. Talking about P.a and Taker's predicament.

"What are you going to do P.a? When he hunts you down?"

Eddie asked.

"What am I going to do? Well I'll have to run away"

P.a replies and she puts her head down on her hands.

"What about us? We're the five amigos"

Shawn replied.

"Well I don't want you guys to get hurt in the process so I'll have to go"

P.a said.

"That can't be, we're here for each other remember?"

Eddie says and he stands up.

"When you're facing The Undertaker, it's like facing no one else on earth"

P.a replied.

A/N: sorry to interrupt, but hope you guys remember this line? That was included in the contract signing of The Undertaker and Randy Orton's match up at Wrestlemania 21, in SmackDown. Okay back to the story.

"Well guys, I'll go upstairs to take a bath and rest before we go clubbing"

P.a says finally she brings her stuff, goes to her room and shuts her door with a thud.

"She really loves us"

Shawn said

"Yeap homes, you got that right, she cares too much about us, but we have to keep her on guard"

Eddie replies.

'Because we don't know, when Taker is gonna strike'

Eddie thought

Hunter puts down his cell phone and grinned. He faces the rest of Evolution and says

"Guys, we've got a job to do"

"What?"

Ric flair replies, Randy and Dave just looked at him.

"Taker, is asking us a huge favor, which in return, he will give us a VIP pass to Club Emmett"

He replies.

"The club that's always jam packed?"

Randy asks.

"Yes, and it's not only for one night, but a lifetime membership"

He adds. The three clap and he clears his throat

"This delicate process he told me, will be six months long, during this six months, we must build our strengths to prepare for the grand finale"

He adds again.

"When is the grand finale anyway?"

Dave asks.

"A few days before Wrestlemania, that's the grand finale, but that's six moths more. Tonight we eat, who wants Chinese?"

He said.

The five amigos are back in their rooms resting for the club they are going later. P.a was fixing up her room, taking out all the "trash"

P.A'S POV

Okay I'm taking out all the things, from Taker. I'm not throwing them actually. I'm just putting them all in a box. Just in case five years from now, when I'm bored, I open this and say

"Hey you know what? I dated and was engaged to The Undertaker, but he cheated on me"

Yeah, that sounds good to the ears. I take all the small teddy bears, glass roses, his letters and all our pictures and put it right in there. I walk to my dresser and pull out the drawer where there is a box that holds the diamond encrusted necklace he gave me for my birthday. I put it in the box, and finally place our final picture, just a few days before the club incident. I was wearing the wedding dress that was almost finished, with Taker's arm around me. I shook my head, closed the box and shoved it under the bed. I went straight to my bathroom to finally take a shower. I think that there's still chili in my hair. I turn on the tap and take out my clothes, I checked my tattoo at the full length mirror, and it is still there. I turn off the tap immediately and submerge myself completely in the bathtub. That felt so good, it really felt good, I suddenly felt a sting in my back. Ouch, it's Taker's sign acting up again. I knew it. Why would it not just stop? Oh well, I shampooed, soaped and rinsed, I felt much better. I smell my hair, Yes! There's no chili anymore, good thing that shampoo is really good. I could advice it to the guys, that is if they still have chili in their hair. It smells like kiwi, and it really smells good. I'm wearing an oversized shirt of mine. I like the design, there's a guitar in front and at the back it says, just jam away. That's cool you know, I am excited about the party tonight, well actually, when we go to the club.

Eddie's POV

I hope P.a's better later when we go to the club. I want her to be happy. Before we were the five amigos, it was just us two. Me and P.a. all the way, even though she wasn't in the wrestling biz yet. She was a fan actually, Hector just discovered her and that's it. She started wrestling and there, we became friends and became my homes. We went out a lot and she became my chica. Anyway, Latino Heat is tired and smells like chili, I'd better take a shower. I go to my bathroom and turn the tap on, I take out my clothes an look at the mirror. There was the necklace that me and P.a have. We promised each other, we never take it out, no matter what happens I turn the tap off and slowly dip myself into the water. Hay, this is wonderful, it really cools me off my stress. I shampoo, soap, rinse, wipe myself dry and dress up in my Latino heat shirt and sweatpants. I suddenly had the urge to go to P.a's room, well why actually? Now, I just find myself in front of P.a's door. I knocked a few times and say

"Yo homes? It's Eddie"

she opens the door and smiles.

"Hey Eddie"

she says and I walk into her room, still the same as before. We had some fantastic nights here, hehehe.

"Yeah Eddie?"

She said. She looks so cute when she just had a shower. She was fixing somethings on her table.

"Mi Amor"

I said, then she dropped something and slowly turned to me.

"Eddie?"

She said.

"Mi amor y Corazon, I missed you"

I said and held my necklace, she held hers and we just stared at each other. I saw a tear roll down her cheek. I walked to her and hugged her, it's good to be in her arms. Oh ho, what's this I smell? Kiwi? That's why she smells so good, and hey, she's got no trace of chili in her hair. Dios, I miss the good old days, it was me, P.a and my room, hehehe. Our long road trips and traveling. I break from the hug and said

"I'll be back"

She nodded and I head back to my room. There right on top of my stereo was my dancing cd. I walk back to her room, I fumble the stereo a bit and put the cd. When the music started, I walk towards her and offer my hand. She takes it and we dance, a slow dance. I can fell my hands intertwine with hers, this is definitely like the good old days. I kiss her hand and whisper to her

"I still love you"

Her arms are draped around my shoulders, and mine were on her back.

"Eddie, you know very well, that you have a very special place here in my heart"

She replies. She puts her head on my chest. We stand there in silence, and the music stopped. I can feel her breathe deepen and that means she's asleep. That's how tired she is, tsk, I'd better tell the others we'll just not go anymore. I carry her to her bed, her jet black hair flows on the pillow. I could see a glint from her shirt, hey it's the necklace. She looks so cute when she sleeps, better go tell the others that we're not going, they might be dressed up already. I close her door and go to Rey's room.

After five minutes…

Shawn's POV

Well Eddie just told me that we're not going anywhere, good, P.a deserves some sleep. We'll I'd better check on her, well he told me that Rey and Y2J drifted off to sleep too. I'm tired too, but I should really check on her, really. Now I realize I was facing P.a's door already. I turn the knob and see her sleeping, I went inside and close the door behind me. I look at her again, she was cuddling a teddy bear of me. She's smiling, now what could she be dreaming about? I kneel down her bed and I look at her again, then I heard something. Hmmm…. It wasn't clear enough. I lean a bit closer, nothing. Now I'm leaning almost, it's like an each from across her face.

"Shawn"

she whispered. I snapped back up straight and stared wide eyed at her. She was dreaming of me? Really? Then I heard it again, her soft voice,

"Shawn, I love you Shawn"

I heard it. I couldn't feel any happier. I could feel blood rushing to my cheeks. I must get out of this room right now before I explode. I ran straight back to my room and shut the door behind me. I leaned on the door and clutched my chest. I did not just hear her say that. I'd better slap myself right now, ouch! That hurts! But this is reality! What am I going to do? No I shouldn't panic. I'm not sure, because it's her dream. Yeah, it's her dream, breathe deeply Shawn, breathe deeply. I think I should, yeah I think I should sleep.

Shawn scampers to his bed and closes his eyes, thinking everything would be a dream. But is it a dream really?


	4. coffee lectures and a late night out

Summary"

In Memphis, Tennessee, ten days before Wrestlemania 21. Undertaker interrupted to tell that after Randy Orton slapped him during the contract signing there will be a sacrifice. Now who really is the sacrifice? Mystery pairings.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the OC and the plot.

P.a stirs and rubs her eyes. She turns to the side to look at the time.

P.a's POV

What? It's 4 am? Well I'll just go out for a drive, if that's okay? Nah, they won't mind would they? Nah, I'm awake already, I can't sleep once I wake up. I'd better take shower too, o do not want to go riding with morning breath.

She steps into the shower, and felt the warm water splashing down her. She shampoos, soaps, rinses, dries and grabs whatever she could wear and dresses up quickly. She runs a comb through her hair, and finds her boots.

Well maybe I just hop I don't bump into anyone I know. I grab my keys an my bedside table and some cash. I quietly walk out the door and go to our garage. I open the light and saw my bike, helmet and my jacket which was neatly folded on top of the bike. Damn, it's a bit cold tight now, even though we're in Texas, since it is October. I open the garage door and push my bike outside. I rush back and close the light and the door. I start up the bike and here I go. Driving along the green pastures, it's really relaxing when you drive and there's a beautiful scenery. It's great to be back home where I really belong. I'm almost near Eddie's house, I see someone sweeping outside, at this time? I park my bike and take off my helmet, the person sweeping stops and walks towards me.

"P.a? hija? You're awake already and riding?"

mrs. Rogers says.

"I know but I can't sleep you know"

I reply.

"Well I hope Eddie doesn't find about this one, you know how he is about this"

"Yeah, but he's asleep right now"

"Remember that time, when you went out at this time? He panicked so much, he called the police?"

"Yeah, I really remember that, the look on his face was priceless"

"So where are you going missy?"

"Well I'm driving to unwind"

""It's about him?"

"Sort off"

Mrs. Rogers knew that me and Taker were a couple.

"Come on sit down"

She ushers me to seat on the swing.

"You know, you're going to be married"

She started.

"Uh, Mrs. Rogers, the wedding is off"

I interrupted.

"But how? I mean?"

"Umm… long story cut short, well Taker cheated me with Sable"

"Oh my, when did that happen?"

"Jus the day before me and the amigos came here"

"Come on here"

She hugged me tight. How I love this feeling, Mrs. Rogers was the mother I never had. She looked at me and said

"I am still dreaming the day you get married, I'll be right there at your side, don't worry. But you could have been happier with Eddie, but I will still wait for the day when that happens. Now better get back there, Eddie might just call up the police"

I chuckled and put on my helmet and said

"I'll just drive to get something, see ya and take care Mrs. Rogers"

"You take care too hija!"

She replied and I drove off, I was nearing the city. It was already 5 am and everything was pitch black. I parked my bike in front of Starbucks which was surprisingly open. I went in and took out my helmet and was about to order when suddenly

"Aren't you P.a? The girl who wrestled Dawn Marie in a cat fight when you were in Pennsylvania?"

The cashier said and I nodded.

"could I have your autograph?"

He asked me then there was a shriek in the kitchen and there were cameras flashing everywhere and autographs.

"Uh, could I have a hot Vanilla, for take out?"

I asked, and was about to pull money out and he said

"No, it's on the house, you're a WWE Superstar"

"Thanks,"

I smiled at him and he gave me my order. I went out and felt the cold wind brush my face. I put my coffee at the container and drove back. It was a bit bright now, and as I neared the house, oh no, the lights were on, I am so dead. I parked my bike right in the front of the garage and went to the front door. I was about to open the door when it was suddenly opened.

"Where have you been?"

Eddie asked, whoa boy, I knew I shouldn't have slept.

"I just went out to get coffee, and went to your house and talked to Mrs. Rogers"

I reply,

"We were worried sick!"

"Eddie! I'm not a kid! I'm already an adult! I could fend for myself!"

"You shouldn't have told me, so we didn't have to search the whole place!"

"You were sleeping and it was four am!"

"I don't care! If you're gonna wake me up and tell me, at least I know!"

"I'm sorry"

"Promise me, never do that again, I don't want what happened last time"

"Okay, I won't"

He hugged me as if he won't let me go, see what I mean?

"Uh, Eddie, I can't breathe"

I said, he let go of me and said

"Now, get dressed, breakfast is ready"

I give Eddie my coffee and scurry upstairs to change.

Eddie's POV

Que horror, she almost gave me a heart attack. Goodness, I set her coffee on her usual place beside me and go back to the stove. Shawn, Rey and Chris are already seated, drinking coffee. I get the bacon and the pancakes and set them on the table. I could hear P.a's feet scurry to the table, she is wearing those slippers again.

"P.a, are you wearing those slippers again?"

I ask,

"Yeah? How'd you guess?"

She replies.

"Call me psychic"

"Haha, very funny"

I could hear the chair scrape and she sits down. I put the bacon and the pancakes on the table. We start to eat in silence, it was already 7 am, and she was up at four. She was three hours gone for coffee only, goodness. I cannot believe her, is she that adventurous? She stands up and puts her dishes on the sink. I look at her and ask

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be in my room"

she replies and she goes back up and I hear the door slam.

"Isn't that a bit harsh Eddie?"

Rey asked me

"No, it was for her own good you know, I was afraid for her you know"

I reply, well it's true you know, she could have been kidnapped by Taker. Man, that's why I'm worried about the things she does. Well, I think I'm a bit to harsh on her, we continue eating and discussed about where we were going for the holidays. It's going to be long time before we go back on vacation. We wash our dishes and they retreat to their rooms. I think I really should go to there and apologize, I think that I was a bit to harsh on her. I knock on her door

"P.a?"

I knock again.

"P.a? I'm going in"

I say and I barge in, I look around the room and see no one. Where is she? For dios… hay que horror. I look at her window, open, with the October wind blowing in, oh no. I look outside the window, the fire exit. Oh yeah, I forgot, she has a fire exit here, I climb up the ladder. She was on the edge of the roof looking at the bright sunrise, hugging herself. Woah boy, I should not have lectured her. Oh no…. I am so dead, I tap on her shoulder,

"Hey esse"

I say. She turns around to me and replies

"I'm sorry for walkin' out"

"It's okay, I should be the one who is sorry, I should not have treated you that way, you're not a kid anymore"

"Yeah, it's good you know, but I'll tell you next time when I go out alone again"

"Okay, so I could make it up to you, we're going to the club tonight, and we'll go riding today"

"Really?"

"Yeah, we'll go"

"Thanks!"

She scampered down the ladder, I shook my head, she is so hyper. I look at the view, yeah, she really likes it up here so that's why she's cooped up here sometimes.

"Eddie! You should be changing now!"

I hear her shout, hehe she really doesn't let me out then. I climb back to her room and she's already dressed up in here riding clothes. She really looks cute when she's in her cowboy hat, I bet she's gonna wear that to the dance.

"Coming Eddie? I'll be at the stables okay?"

she says and she walks out of the room. I walk back to my room and take a shower and dress up and pick up the cowboy hat that she gave me. Rey, Shawn and Chris are staring at me.

"What?"

I asked them

"You're going riding Eddie?"

Shawn asked me.

"Yeah? gotta problem with that esse?"

I reply I walk out to the back door to the stables which was a few minutes walk. I see her brushing Storm, our horse. I could see that she was feeding the rest also. I walk to Thunder's stable, that's my horse you know, he was black with brown markings on his head.

I see her strap up the saddle already, and see her get up.

"I'll just warm up for a bit, I haven't done this in a long time"

She says, I nod her head and brush Thunder after a few minutes I put the brush down and take a look at P.a. She already took out her hat and she was jumping over the fences with Storm, it really looked like a natural thing to her, she was really good. She was laughing; I bet she's having such a good time. They were walking and then they trotted and then they galloped and ran, and they stopped to a halt. She just couldn't stop smiling; I bet she misses this so much. I strap my saddle to Thunder and I go up and trot to her. When I arrived, there were beads of sweat on her face; she was wiping it with her handkerchief.

"You look warmed up huh?"

I ask her. She nodded and said

"So ready to go?"

I nod in reply and followed her, we made a trail in the forest, with a stable at the end. I looked at the surroundings and remember the times when we always camped here. I think it was already over two hours when we were nearing the end.

"P.a?"

I ask, I looked at her and she was sleeping, tsk, it's okay, the horses know their way to the trail. Heck, it was the only trail available and we reached the clearing and we arrived. Storm stopped and I let Thunder stop too, so I can put P.a down too. I tie him up and went to Storm and tied him up, and carried P.a. to the shed. I put her on the bench and I sat on the rocking chair. I saw her stir, and I say

"Are you alright homes? It looks like you're tired"

"Yeah, I'm alright, just tired again"

"I wanna ask you something…"

Oh.. no Eddie! Don't…

"What?"

"Why does riding come so naturally to you?"

She looks at me, in my years of knowing her, I haven't asked her about her family background.

"er… Eddie, well are you prepared to listen?"

"Yeah, I'm prepared to listen…"

now this is going to be a long one. She sucked in a breath and said

"Well, I was about 3, dad introduced me to horseback. We owned stables to the great horses in the race tracks. We bred them, took care of them until they were sold. I was a caretaker, doing my very best. I never learned, I just watched the riders go up and watch them ride. I was always up to the wee hours in the morning, taking care of Sunnny, the best horse that was about to be sold to the rich guy who always visited the stables. It was my birthday and I spent it with her, she was already 3 when I was seven. The rich guy came and was going to pick her up. I couldn't bear to see it, I was crying when they took Sunny away from me. That night, I couldn't be happy anymore, all my cousins were there, all the family was there. No one could repair the hole in my heart that Sunny made. Then dad came in while we were eating and told me to go outside. And asked me, what was my birthday wish. I replied, if I told you, it wouldn't happen. Well it isn't gonna happen anyway because what I wanted was the impossible. He led me to the stables and told me to close my eyes. We walked for a bit and he told me to open them. I saw my Sunny trotting to me in the old roundhouse. I couldn't believe my eyes, he was there, I hugged him and it seems that we could never part. When I was fourteen, after I left the farm to go to your place. He died of depression and old age, that's why I love horseback riding and why riding comes naturally to me"

She deeply and there was silence. I looked at her and told her

"We should go back now, it's already 2 pm"

She stood up and went to untie Storm, I went to untie Thunder and we rode back. It was so quiet, I bet I made her a bit sad. Damnit Eddie stupid move! Well I think it was already another two hours and we arrived at the stables. She tied up Storm and walked back to the house. I tied up Thunder and trying to catch up with her, but just reached in the nick of time before being slammed face first to the door.

Shawn's POV

P.a stormed in and she went upstairs and slammed the door shut. Woah, don't tell me Eddie made her mad again. Eddie walks in and Rey asks

"Eddie?"

"Long story"

He replies and goes up to his room. Tsk, they really need to work on their issues. But what the hey? Then all of the sudden Eddie tells us,

"You'd better prepare, club time at 7pm okay?"

He walks to his room and shuts the door.

"Well, they must be telling us something that we don't know?"

Rey said.

"Nah, can't be, they are like an open book, actually, they can't be together, could they?"

I ask, I am worried, Eddie cannot be with P.a. Chris shook his head and said

"Can't be possible, it just happened so fast you know"

"I think you're right"

"Yeah, unless P.a cheated behind Taker's back"

"She couldn't do that you know, we all know how she loves Taker so much"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, well I'd better prepare guys"

Rey says and he goes up his room. Me and Chris follow and I just fell on the bed, I am so lazy today.

I look around and see people, lots of people, in suits and formal dresses. Where the heck are we? I look around and see Holly, Charlie, Teddy Long, Eric, Hunter, Batista and Benoit. All of the sudden somebody taps my shoulder it was Eddie

"Uh, homes, you're up in the first pew"

"But why?"

I reply, while he was pushing me towards the entrance,

"Request of the couple"

He said and I walk down the aisle and sit on the first pew. I was beside Rey and Chris, they looked a bit sad when they looked at me. There in front was Taker, dressed up in a old Victorian tuxedo, now that's something you don't see everyday. There's the priest and the people are coming in. I hear the bride's entrance music and everybody stands up. She was wearing a black and white Victorian dress, and I was surprised to see every lady dressed in black. Ain't weddings supposed to be white or something? I don't mind, she walked along the aisle and her veil was black so I couldn't see who she was. When she arrived in front, Taker removed her veil and faced us. I couldn't believe my eyes, it was P.a. this could not be happening. She was wearing black blush, eye shadow and her lips were apple red. She looked straight at me and tears began to fall and said

"Help me Shawn, help me"

I stood up and tried to reach her, but everything seemed so slow, they were about to kiss.

"GAH!"

I shouted, woah, I clutched my chest. What a dream, I can't believe I dreamed something like that. I look at the clock, oh no, it's 6:30. I take a shower and dressed up. I was wearing a black with white stripes polo and long pants and black shoes. I went out to find Rey and Chris were watching tv downstairs. Eddie went out of his room and stood outside P.a's door.

"Waiting for her?"

I asked him, he nodded. He was dressed up in a white polo with a orange undershirt, underneath. I went down stairs to watch with Chris and Rey. After a few minutes passed, I heard a whistle

"YEOW! HOT MAMACITA IN THE HOUSE!"

Eddie shouted, I was getting engrossed in what I was watching. I heard the clacking of heels going down the wooden stairs. I felt the couch move as Chris and Rey turned their heads. Fine I'll just have to turn my… oh my god. I was staring at P.a. wait, is that really her?

"Uh, guys? What are you staring at?"

She said, well my god, look at the fuck that you're wearing, you look gorgeous! HELLO!  
"I told you she was hot!"

Eddie said and he got slapped at the back of the head by P.a.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

He asked.

"For you to shut up"

She said. All I could feel was my jaw drop on the floor. She was hot, not just hot, she was scorching! She was wearing white top with some sort of net material around it, she paired it with a slashed skirt and rubber shoe high heels. She really looked so good, then I felt a hand wave over in front of me

"Shawn?"

P.a. said and I snapped out of it,

"Hurry up, we're going to be late, they're in the car already"

She added. I closed the door and went to our car, I sat beside Rey since P.a was in front.

"So where are we clubbing?"

Rey asked Eddie

"We're going to, Cool Cats it's just a few minutes drive to the city"

He replied. I was looking outside the window and saw the lights go a bit down in the city, this is going to be a very long night.


	5. club hospital

Summary

In Memphis, Tennessee, ten days before Wrestlemania 21. Undertaker interrupted to tell that after Randy Orton slapped him during the contract signing there will be a sacrifice. Now who really is the sacrifice? Mystery pairings.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the OC and the plot.

Still Shawn's POV

It's so jam packed here in cool Cats, it was an amazing place too. I'm sitting beside P.a and Eddie and Chris went to get some drinks. Rey was already dancing for the past minutes when we arrived here. P.a was looking over the balcony, the place we were in. It had an amazing view of the club, there were strobe and laser lights everywhere. It really had a nice effect on P.a. her skin blends in she looks at me and said

"You wanna dance later?"

I nod my head in reply, woah, didn't expect that she was gonna ask that. Eddie and Chris arrive with our drinks.

"Rey came back already?"

Eddie asked as he sat down.

"Nah, not yet, he's been on the dance floor for the past few minutes"

P.a. replies and takes a sip of her drink. Then Rey comes back and sits down beside Eddie.

"Now where have you been homes?"

Eddie asked.

"Well, just on the dance floor looking out for some hot mamacitas tonight, but right now there's one right now"

He said and he grinned Eddie looked around and said

"Where?"

"Well she's beside Shawn obviously"

Rey replied and laughed. I look at P.a. and oh no, she's got the look on her face. Rey looks at her and stopped laughing.

"Aw, sorry, can't help it, it's because of what you're wearing you know"

He said and hugged her.

"Okay, forgiven"

P.a. replies, then he asks her

"Wanna dance?"

I can feel knots in my stomach, I thought she was gonna dance with me? She nods her head and said

"Well later on, I'll be dancing with Shawn"

I smile and said

"Go on, dance with Rey and have fun"

They go down the stairs and disappear to the dance floor. I am sorta jealous, but what the hey? She's got my dance later. I drink a bit and we talked about the upcoming shows before we go on vacation again.

Rey's POV

I'm dancing with P.a! Yeah, finally, I can have my time with her. We groove to the beat of in da club by fifty cent with the dj scratching away. We were grinding, oh my I could feel my face redden she turned around and asked me

"Having fun?"

She asked me she shouted a bit, since the music was too loud.

"Hell yeah"

I reply she smiled at me. That smile! It makes me weak in the knees. We continue dancing and I think we've reached over an hour, she doesn't lose batteries that easily does she? I tapped her shoulder and said

"We'd better go up and look at the others"

She nodded and she grabbed my hand and we went up to the balcony. I see them still talking and P.a. plops down beside Shawn and sips on her drink.

"That was fantastic"

She said, well it's true she's a good dancer. I look at her and she's got beads of sweat on her forehead. She wipes it with her handkerchief and looks over to the dance floor. I ask Eddie

"Did you go and dance homes?"

"Yeah, you didn't notice us? We were right beside you, we arrived before you did up here, it seems you were engrossed with hot mamacita over there with Shawn"

He whispers to me I shook my head and sip a bit of my drink, refreshing. I could see P.a. laughing with Shawn. She really looks so cute then I heard Shawn say

"I'm going to dance with this hot girl be back in an hour or more?"

He gets slapped at the back by P.a. and laughs.

"See you guys"

She says and they disappear down the stairs. I go to P.a's place which has a good view of the dance floor. I see her in the sea of people down there, she stands out so much.

"Yo, Rey Rey?"

I hear Eddie say and I snap back to them

"Oh yeah?"

I say, I cannot ignore the fact that P.a. is dancing with Shawn.

"Jelaous"

I heard Chris taunt.

"Am not"

I reply crossed my arms, well I'm not jealous, I'm just irritated.

"Admit it Rey, you wanna dance with her so much right?"

Chris said. I look away, and look at the dance floor and see P.a. having a good time with Shawn. I could see she was laughing, and woah? What did I just see? A stolen kiss? No, I just did not see that, am I dreaming? Nah, can't be. I look at Eddie and Chris, and chris asked me

"You wanna go to the dance floor Rey?"

Sure. That's good so I can keep an eye on her while she's dancing with Shawn, good idea Rey.

"Sure why not? I'd love too"

I say and we venture out to the dance floor. We were dancing and I see Shawn and P.a. in the middle of the sea of people. They were holding hands and laughing and dancing. She was having a good time, with Shawn, ouch.

P.a's POV

Me and Shawn are so having a good time. We were laughing, plus, we had a stolen kiss, hope nobody saw that. We are currently dancing to the music of Nelly, kinda good though, but sorry, I'm a rocker, that ain't never gonna change. I'm holding hands with Shawn for the past few minutes and wait, did I just see Rey? Nah, I think they're upstairs still talking. I could feel my phone vibrating.

"Shawn… somebody's calling"

I tell him and he still continues dancing as he turned his back. I flip out my phone and said

"Hello?"

nothing.

"Hello?"

then there was a voice that sent shivers up my spine. The music of the club fades into the background and I only hear the voice

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I……. I'm dancing"

I reply.

"I'm watching you"

I glance around the room and saw there up on the banister, Taker looking into my eyes. Before I blacked out I heard him say

"Rest, in peace"

Where am I? It looks so familiar, is it the rest house? Well better go in, Eddie might get angry at me. I open the door and say

"Hello? Eddie?"

No one answers

"Shawn?"

No answer

"Chris?"

No answer

"Rey?"

Still no answer. This is definitely freaky, I bet they're watching upstairs. I walk up the flight of stairs, better check the rooms they may be hiding here, somewhere. I open up Eddie's room and look around, still no one, I did it to my room, Chris', Rey's and Shawn's, there is absolutely no one here. But what the? Why is there a door open? The closet? I walk to it and open the door, there was a trap door and it was open. I grab a nearby flashlight and turn it on, I see a flight of stairs going down. I view the light there and went down, I was approaching the bottom when the battery died. Shit, I should not have gone here. I make my way through the darkness the only source of light was from the closet, going down the stairs. I stopped dead in my tracks and turn in a circle, everything is pitch black. I could feel shivers up my spine and someone was breathing down my neck. Then all of a sudden there was light, I look at my shadow. What the fuck? Why am I so tall? I ain't that tall, no way. I slowly turn my back and see Taker. I scream

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

I back up against the wall and he was walking towards me. It can't be no, he was grinning and said

"Look behind you"

I slowly turned my back, the wall vanished and I saw four coffins, slowly opening up. There was Eddie, Rey, Chris and Shawn. FUCK! This is not happening! No!

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

I yell he seemed to be smiling at me. He said

"Marry me now, and they'll live"

I shook my head and replied

"FUCK YOU BASTARD I WON'T!"

Then I slapped him, he just turned his head to the right and never even flinched. He was cold, very cold.

"Well, we could arrange that"

He said and I stared down at my wardrobe. What the hell happened? Why am I in a dress? To be precise, a Victorian dress? I look at the surroundings, we were not in the trap door room anymore. We were in a church, I think we were in a cathedral actually, it was so huge. Candles were everywhere, I could see the faces of the people sitting on the pews. There was Vince, Linda, Shane and Steph walking first to the pews. There was Rob, Charlie, Holly, The Cabinet, JBL, John, Mark and Luther. Benoit, Kane, Snitsky, Shelton, Edge, Christian, Tomko, Evolution and the divas. Someone was pushing me,

"It's your turn miss, we don't want you to be late, you're the made of honor you know"

She said and I walked down the aisle I couldn't stop. I was in front already and saw Shawn, Eddie was patting his shoulder, and saying

"She's getting married man"

"I know, and weddings make me cry"

Shawn replied

"SHAWN! HELP ME PLEASE!"

I screamed, he couldn't hear me. I see Taker and put his arm around me I hardly hear what the priest was saying.

"You may now kiss the bride"

I heard the priest, no…. I won't let the bastard kiss me. Taker was pulling up my veil, why can't I bring my hand up to slap him. He was nearing my face, I could feel his cold breath and felt his cold lips kiss me.

I woke up and smell a strong disinfectant and a throbbing pain in my head. Where the hell am I? I try to sit up but I could feel a pain shooting from my lower back. I cry out, it hurts so much. Then the door flies open and I could see Eddie rush in

"You're awake! Don't scare me like that!"

He shouted. Ack, he is screaming at my ear!

"Eddie! Keep your voice down, my head is throbbing… okay?"

I reply, I put my hand to my temple and try to massage it. I could feel a bandage around my head.

"Are you okay? I am sorry P.a! I should not have turned my back on you I am…"

Shawn said, but I interrupted him

"Shawn, it's okay, it's not like anything bad is it?"

I turn to Eddie.

"Nah, it wasn't serious, you just passed out, and I think you hit your head on the floor"

Eddie replied. I passed out, oh no, he was there, at the club, he called up my cell phone and I answered and he was looking at me.

"I uh, I saw him"

I said. I know, this is stupid, but this calls for desperate measures you know.

"You saw who?"

Shawn said as his eyes grew wide like saucers.

"He was there, Taker, was there, in the club"

I reply, I know it's creepy but he was staring at me like I was some object of desire or something. They all looked at me.

"What?"

They chorused.

"He was there, he was there, he talked to me"

They were silent so I just had to continue.

"I told Shawn my phone was vibrating and I answered it, and there, he talked to me then I looked at the banisters and saw him standing there, staring at me, then I blacked out"

I finished, and that did it.

"I told you, we shouldn't have brought her to the club"

Rey said to Eddie,

"Look esse, I thought the club would be a great idea to make her better but not like this"

Eddie said and the nurse came in.

"Well, P.a, it's good you're awake, well, gentlemen? May I escort you out so she can rest?"

She said.

"No it's okay nurse, they can take care of me"

I said

"We'll be staying here for the night too"

Eddie said as he sat down on the couch.

"Well is that okay with you miss?"

She asked me and I nodded my head,

"Well, fine, but here's some chicken soup, it's good for your headache"

She said and put the bowl on the table beside me. She walked out the door and shut it tight. Eddie went to my bed and said

"Homes, we're going to buy something to eat, is that okay with you?"

I nodded my head and rested my head on the pillow, damn, my lower back hurts.

"Guys, you can go, I'll stay here with P.a"

Shawn said as he sat down beside my bed.

"Sure homes, just watch her okay? We'll get you something okay?"

Eddie said as he opened the door.

"EDDIE!"

I said

"What?"

He said as he turned around before shutting the door.

"I am not a five year old."

"Well, you're not, you just act like one! Bye!"

And he shut the door. Very funny Eddie, you'll pay for that, I look at Shawn he was laughing. Damnit, I hate it, but he really looks cute when he laughs. Oh no, I did not just said that, Shawn is cute, but he's the Heartbreak Kid, Hello? He loves them and leaves them doi, why should I like him. But I loved from the start, he just doesn't know that, hahaha. I cross my arms over my chest and looked away at Shawn.

"Hey, I was just joking"

He said. Haha, do not tempt me Shawn, don't even try it. He was waving a hand over my face.

"Come on, I just said I was joking"

he said again, he is still laughing. Grr… shut up Shawn! Well I think a good two minutes pass by and he stops. I look at him and he said

"Okay I'm not laughing anymore"

Finally, but he is smiling that goofy smile of his, duh…. I cannot help but smile too.

"See, you're smiling already, come on, I'll just spoon feed you you're soup"

he said as he got the spoon and bowl. I cough, he just did not say that, spoon feed me? Are you crazy? But as I was about to say something, the spoon with the soup was in my mouth already.

"Now, that's a good girl"

He said and got another spoon of the soup. Hey, the stuff's good, and another spoon comes in. I kinda lost count but before I knew it, I was finished with my soup. He went to the fridge to get me mineral water. I tried to get up on my back, it was no use, it was still painful. He put the bottle on the table and helped me to sit up and he fluffed up my pillow. He sat down and opened the bottle and he held it so I could drink. Well I should be treated like this everyday, it's really relaxing. The door swings open and they're back

"Here P.a! We got something for you!"

Eddie said as he puts a plastic McDonald's bag on my bed. I open it and see a Big Mac, finally, real food and a toy? I put the Big Mac down and pull out a toy, it was a small plush toy of a horse. Man, Eddie knows I love horses.

"Thanks Eddie"

I say to him and he munches on his Big Mac.

"No problemo esse, I know you like horses"

He replies I open my big Mac and eat it. I get the water bottle and yawned, I placed it on the table and pulled up the covers and I closed my eyes and snoozed out.

Shawn's POV

She's sleeping already and she seems happy. I just spoon fed her and helped her drink, how could she not be happy? Nah, I'm so glad that it was nothing serious, her tattoo bled again. Ain't taker gonna stop pestering her? It's over already, why just can't he get a grip of himself? We're still talking about the matches for the upcoming weeks, before vacation comes around. Rey shushed us up to tell us to go to sleep already, it was so late already, we just didn't know. Rey and Chris were on the couch, Eddie was on the bench, now where am I going to sleep? Oh hey, I grab a chair and put it near to P.a's bed so I could rest on the mattress. I could hear deep breathes and just gazed at her, she looks so innocent when she sleeps. I put my head near P.a's hands and blacked out

I wake up and what the? This ain't the hospital room, it's my room back at the rest house. I look under the covers and I am not wearing anymore clothes, what did I just do? I look at the person beside me, it's P.a. We had sex? Man, that's impossible,

"P.a?"

I said, she opens up one eye and says

"Hey baby, you were fantastic last night"

I smile and what? I was fantastic, no, she maybe the one who is fantastic.

"I can't believe this happened?"

She said.

"What happened?"

I say, hey I have no clue… I just woke up beside you, hello.

"Shawn, we just got married yesterday"

I froze and looked at my left hand. We are married, I could see the ring shining. We got married? Wow, that must be an impossible dream. I kiss her on the lips and say

"I thought it would never happen"

She cuddles up to me and says

"Yeah, I know, Taker was so angry on me, I'm glad you took me away from him"

I hold her hand and felt her warm hands. I could only say

"I love you P.a. so much"

"Shawn!"

I heard P.a. shout and I stir and say

"What?"

"Wake up Shawn, I'm going to be released today"

She replies, finally, she can go now. She was dressed up already, from the clothes that we brought last night. I had a good dream last night, me and P.a. had sex, we got married. Wow, that was incredible, wonder of that could ever happen? Eddie drags me to the door so we can leave, I could see P.a. still has trouble walking, I grab her arm and put it over my shoulder.

"Thanks Shawn"

She says and we make our way out, Rey was driving and Chris was in the passenger seat and we had to sit at the back. It was already 12 noon, hey, that's how long I slept? That was new, I never woke up so late in my entire life, due to my schedules. P.a fell asleep as we went back to the rest house. We arrived and I nudged her awake, she just rubbed her eyes and said

"Are we back already?"

"Yeah, we're here, come on"

I replied and helped her down the car. Mrs. Rogers was there in front waiting for us. She shrieked and hurriedly went to P.a.

"Are you okay? I was worried sick"

She said and looked as though she was checking her pulse and feeling her face.

"Yeah, Mrs. Rogers, I'm okay, but I'm having trouble walking"

She replied and was trying to hold back a laugh. I chuckled and the others were laughing.

"This ain't no laughing matter amigos, well since you're having trouble walking, Shawn better carry you"

She said.

"What? It's okay Mrs. Rogers"

"No. I insist, Shawn please carry her to her room"

I find myself carrying her into the house, up the stairs and to her room. I put her on the bed and the rest followed.

"Now, just stay put, and I'll fix you up lunch"

Mrs. Rogers said to P.a. as she walked to the kitchen.

"You'd better go change P.a. better yet take a bath"

I told her. She nodded and grabbed some clothes from her wardrobe and took a shower. A few minutes later, she emerged in a HBK shirt and track pants, she really looked so cute hahaha. She plopped on the bed and looked at me she flashed a smile and Mrs. Rogers came in with a tray.

"Well, it's good you took a bath as well, you looked so refreshed now Shawn, you'd better spoon feed her, she's a bit weak, I'll just rest, and you keep an eye on her"

She told us, she closed the door and heard her slippers echo down the stairs.

Well I'll have to feed her again, I looked at the tray and saw a wonderful spread of steak, mashed potatoes, gravy, orange juice and breath mint with a napkin and utensils. Now that was a complete dinner for a rich guy.

"Well, I guess you'll have to spoon feed me again"

She says and grins at me I pull up a chair near her bed and began slicing up the steak. I poke one piece and feed her and alternate it with a mashed potato. I gave her the orange juice and she takes a sip. The doctor said we couldn't remove the bandages until tonight, I could see tufts of hair appear on the other parts of her head. I remember the doctor tell us that we shouldn't put too much pressure on her abdomen or else the tattoo might bleed again. I realized that we finished up the steak and the mashed potatoes. I got the napkin and wiped the sides of her mouth with it. I gave her the breath mint and she looked out the window. It was a nice day today, it wasn't that hot but it was a bit chilly.

"You want me to close the window?"

I asked her. She shook her head and replied

"It's nice to look outside from here"

I could hear Mrs. Rogers' slippers climbing up the stairs, she went in and got the tray. P.a. looked at her and Mrs. Rogers said

"Well, you finished it, good girl, Shawn must have kept a good eye on you"

She smiled at me and added

"Well, we'd better let her sleep Shawn, we're going to the house later"

And Mrs. Rogers went out the door, I stood up and said

"Well, are you going to be okay?"

I asked her. She smiled at me and said

"Yeah, I'm okay now"

"Okay, I'll see you later"

I told her and closed the door. I went downstairs and saw Rey, Eddie and Chris in the living room playing Playstation. Mrs. Rogers was babbling away on the telephone in Spanish. I sat down beside Eddie who was watching Rey and Chris battling out.

"Who's winning?"

I asked him.

"They're both tied, winner gets to play with you for the championship, since P.a's upstairs"

He replied, tsk, they really are serious about this. It was over an hour before Chris won

"YEAH! Ultimate victory!"

He said

"Aww man… that ain't fair!"

Rey said as he put the controller down and sat beside Eddie. Well, then, it's me, the controller and Chris, this could get interesting. We were playing Tekken Four and Chris was winning but I pulled a move from nowhere and he banged down the controller.

"Yeap, I need P.a. so we could go head to head"

I said and they laughed then Mrs. Rogers came out from the kitchen telling us to prepare. She went upstairs to tell P.a. I went to my room, took a shower and grabbed whatever I can and dressed up. I went out and saw Mrs. Rogers coming out from her room with her bandages in her hands. She shook her head and went down the stairs, the door to her room was open so I took a peek. She had her back turned and she was only in her pants and bra. I looked at her lower left and saw it there, the tattoo, it was so red, there was no black lining of the tattoo anymore, I guess it was from the blood. She put a shirt on and fixed her hair, I shook my head and went down to the living room to wait. A few minutes later, she emerged in a WWE jacket that I gave her and a white shirt underneath and paired it with track pants and rubber shoes. We went inside the car and drove back to Eddie's home, I hope the kids don't pounce on P.a. again.


	6. here we go again

Summary

In Memphis, Tennessee, ten days before Wrestlemania 21. Undertaker interrupted to tell that after Randy Orton slapped him during the contract signing there will be a sacrifice. Now who really is the sacrifice? Mystery pairings.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the OC and the plot.

A/N : Thanks to Death Senshi Sinemegami, thanks for the suggestionü and to Shiyu Inuyasha!ü you're very supportive and don't worry, it's going to come soon Just a few more chapters because this is a long rewind. P.a's still reflecting her days before we go to the actual sacrifice. And if you're interested, I'm working on a Benoit fic which could be out any time soon but it's still a tentative plan. Now here's chapter five. I really think it's a bit short, but i'm sorry, the next chapter should be a bit long again...ü

Still Shawn's POV

We arrived at Eddie's house in a good fifteen minutes. All the lights were on and it was already dark. I checked out my watch, it was already 7 pm, we went down and I had to help P.a down again. I could see the kids already from here, through the shadows on the windows. We went up the porch and Mrs. Rogers went inside and I heard her announce something

"Kids! Nobody, I say nobody will pounce on P.a. okay?"

"AWWW………….."

they chorused in reply. Now they're disappointed

"Why? Mrs. Rogers?"

Charissa said.

"Well, she just came from the hospital and she has to be here, because she's part of the family, and she's a bit weak okay?"

"Okay!"

they chorused again. She let us in and the kids were so quiet as we went in. They all sat on the floor waiting P.a. to come in. I went in after Eddie and stood there to wait for her. She came in last, right after Chris. Little Charissa went near her and said

"Are you okay P.a.?"

and gazed at P.a. who was towering over her. P.a. just smiled and said

"Yeah, I'm okay I'm just tired"

"Do you still get to come here tomorrow morning so we could shop?"

"Yeah, I can, I maybe strong enough tomorrow"

"I really want you to come P.a. you're not here all the time"

"Okay, I will, don't you worry"

"You get to dance tomorrow too?"

"Yeah, I will, and we'll dance"

"Okay"

then little Charissa was walking away and P.a. suddenly said

"Come on here"

P.a. knelt down and opened her arms little Charissa ran to her and hugged her. I couldn't help but nudge Chavo who was standing beside me. He smiled and whispered

"They have a special bond you know"

Then P.a. carried her in her arms

"What do ya say we eat now?"

and they went to the dining room where Hector was clinking his glass again. I sat beside P.a. and she was talking to little Charissa. We pray and we start eating, there was so much talk and laughter in the air. We were eating dessert and Hector was clinking his glass, there's an announcement.

"Okay, tomorrow's the big day!"

Everybody claps and he continues

"Girls will be here to do their shopping for the ingredients and clothes and that's at 5 am, Men, we will be here at 6 am to do the rides and haul up the stuff. Is that clear?"

We cheer again and we stood up to talk anywhere we wanted to. I wanted to talk to P.a. but she was busy with the kids who were already in the living room. She's a really good caretaker for kids, she looks so comfortable with them. They went up the stairs, and I asked Chavo

"Where are they going?"

"They're going to the library, it's story time before they go to bed"

he replied and he led me outside where the others were playing pool and drinking beer.

Pa.'s POV

They were huddled together ready to listen to what I was going to read today. I looked at little Charissa who was right in front of me ready to listen. I pulled out a book and started to read to them. It was Millie's first dance, and that was their favorite stories, they were already asleep when I was half way through the book. But little Charissa was still wide awake and told me

"Can you tuck me in tonight?"

I nodded and said

"Well, I'll have to call all the mommies so that they can tuck in the others okay? You want to help me?"

she nodded and we made our way downstairs and saw them watching a soap opera.

"They're asleep now"

I told them

"Finally!"

Maria said as she went up the stairs to the library. The others followed and me and Charissa went to her room. I waited for her to finish taking a bath and helped her put on her pajamas. She scurried to bed and said

"Does Shawn like you?"

I sat down beside her and gave her teddy bear. I smiled and said

"I do like Shawn, but I don't know if he will like me back, and why did you ask that?"

I said and chuckled a bit.

"Well, he always looks at you and smiles at you all the time"

"Well, I really don't know, well char, I loved him all my life, ever since I met him, but your Uncle Eddie came into the picture"

"Well, you and Unca Eddie looked cute together,"

"Char, when you grow up, things change"

"But I want you and Shawn to love each other"

"I don't know Char, if he does love me and you should be asleep right now okay?"

"Okay, good night P.a."

"good night char, sleep tight"

I think she fell asleep instantly as I closed the door. I turned and saw him gazing at me and smiling. I guess he must have heard it, oh no. No… No that can't happen, please. I just ran down stairs and went straight to the passenger's seat.

"Woah, in a rush esse?"

Eddie said as he started up the car. I heard the door open, I guess it was Shawn. I looked at the rearview mirror and could see him looking at me. I avoided his gaze and looked at my hands and to my left hand. I looked at my fourth finger, right now, I just wish that the ring would still be there, but I'm done with Taker. I'm having the time of my life here, hello?

The rest of the ride was silent, we arrived and I just ran from the car to the safety of my room. I went directly to the shower and didn't mind if the water was too cold or hot. I'm just glad Shawn, ain't in front of me right now. I could feel the water rush down my body and dried myself up and went directly to my closet. I got my Spongebob shorts that Rey gave me and a plain white shirt which says, this is not a message. I dressed up hurriedly, grabbed a jacket and went out my window and went up the ladder to the roof. I could feel the wind brush to my face and sat down near the gutter and looked at the sky. It was a cloudless night and saw the moon, it was a bit orangey tonight. I heard the rustle of leaves on the trees and made me a bit relaxed. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see who it was.

"Are you alright esse? You just ran as if there's a fire going on"

Eddie said as he plopped down beside me.

"I'm just a bit down"

"Why? You just tucked in Char, I thought that would make you feel a bit better?"

"Eddie, it's just that"

"What?"

"I think he heard me"

"Heard you? What did you say?"

"Well, I was talking to Char in her bedroom"

"And?"

"She asked me, if Shawn likes me and"

"And?"

"I told her, I don't know, and I admitted to her I love him"

"Then, what happened?"

"Well, I went out the door and saw him smiling and looking at me, and I just ran"

"Well, maybe.."

"no Eddie, I'm sure he heard me that's why I didn't talk along the way you know"

"I see…"

"I am just dang darn fucking nervous"

"Why should you be?"

"Well, he shouldn't have heard it, I can't love him you know"

"why can't you?"

"I just can't okay?"

"Well, that can't be, you loved me didn't you, and uh… Taker"

"Yeah, and I will always love you, you know that"

"Fine, but you'd better go to sleep, you know, little Char is expecting you., you know"

"Haha. Thanks Eddie, I'd better sleep now"

I went down the ladder and plopped on my bed and Eddie followed. He sat on my bed and said

"Well, it's my turn to tuck you in"

I laughed a bit and said

"Okay, you can tuck me in"

He went and knelt beside my bed and said

"Well, this is good night homes"

He grinned at me and leaned over to kiss. I never expected it to be on my lips, but what the hey, I ain't taken yet. We broke off the kiss and I said

"You, never ran out of tricks? Do you homes?"

Before he closed the door he said

"I never will you know"

and he closed the door. He never, loses tricks out of his sleeve, doi. I get my HBK teddy bear that Shawn gave me and slept.


	7. preparations and makeovers

Summary

In Memphis, Tennessee, ten days before Wrestlemania 21. Undertaker interrupted to tell that after Randy Orton slapped him during the contract signing there will be a sacrifice. Now who really is the sacrifice? Mystery pairings.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the OC and the plot.

Still P.a's POV

I could hear the alarm clock ringing. Damnit, it's so early what? It's 4:30, oh yeah, we had to be there by five. I stand up and went straight to the shower and took a bath. I grabbed my faded jeans, and an orange shirt and looked at my phone.

1 new message received.

Now who could that be? I flip up my phone and read a message from Maria

We're going to pick you up at quarter to five.

Maria

Well, that's cool. I look at the clock and it's a few minutes before quarter to five. I grab my wallet and handkerchief and put a bandanna around my head. I went out as quietly as I could so I couldn't wake the guys up. Well, I had to go to Eddie first he might freak out again. I slowly open up the door to his room and felt the cold air meet my face. I knelt beside his bed and saw his head stick out from the blankets. He opens up one eye and blinks he smiles and says

"Hey P.a. you're up so early?"

"Yeah, I'm going to your house for the preparations. Okay?"

"Okay, it's good you told me"

"Because it might get you worried again"

"Okay, I won't get worried"

I heard the car horn beep. That must be Maria.

"Bye Eddie, I gotta go"

I tell him, then he grabs my hand and says

"Where's my morning kiss esse?"

"Yeargh, you've got morning breath, no way"

He stands up and suddenly kisses me. Well, he doesn't have morning breath, how did he do that? After we broke from the kiss he's still holding my hand and he grins at me.

"Well, I gotta go Eddie"

I say and rush out to the front. Eddie follows me and shouts

"I'll close the gate!"

"Okay!"

I reply and went into the van that holds Maria and the others.

"Morning guys, sorry got out a bit late, Latino heat was making me stay for a bit"

I tell them.

"That's okay, we know that Eddie still has feelings for you, you know"

Maria told me as she gave me a list of all the things that we had to buy.

Eddie's POV

I walk to the gate and close it. I could still see the tail lights of the van from a distance, and it eventually disappears. I can still taste the sweetness of P.a. on my lips, I licked my lips and still remember the times that it was me and P.a. But that was before, this is now, I know she loves Shawn, but I'm glad, I have a special place in her heart, because she told me so. I walk back inside to make coffee to wake me up a bit more, but P.a.'s kiss could wake me up from anything or make me better. I sit down on the couch to wait for the water to boil. I pull out a photo album to pass the time. I flip it open and the first picture that I saw was me and P.a. on Valentine's day eight years ago. Her hair was a bit short and she was sitting on my lap with Rey, Chris and Shawn standing behind us. I look at the other pictures, it was still me and P.a. when we were still a couple, our trips and goofy pictures of us five amigos. I reached the last page which really tore me up. I really remember this picture, Chavito took this one, me and P.a. were kissing during the fourth of July. There were fireworks everywhere, and we celebrated the next day for our two years of being a couple. I could feel a tear running down my cheek. I look up at the ceiling and still feel my eyes water, it was so hard to let her go. I could hear the coffee maker ring, the coffee was ready. I rushed to it and got the guys mugs so I can start to make breakfast already. The dance is tonight, and I really hope that I could get to dance with P.a. I wonder what is she going to wear? Hope it's like the one she wore to the club, she was hot, scorching hot. I could hear them going down the stairs and they sit down and mutter me a good morning. Well I sit down and eat the spread that I have prepared. I know this is going to be a long day.

Back at Eddie's house.

"P.a.!"

Charissa said as she ran to P.a. just as she walked inside the Guerrero household.

"Well, hello kid, you slept good last night?"

P.a. replied as she carried her into her arms.

"Yeah, I dreamed that you and Shawn are gonna get married"

"Oh, really now?"

"Uh-huh, and I was a flower girl"

"You betcha, if I'm going to get married, I'll make sure you're the flower girl okay?"

"Okay,"

"Now, how about we eat breakfast"

"Okay, I waited for you, so we could eat together"

"Really? Come on, let's get eating!"

They went inside the dining room where all the girls were sitting down on the table starting eat breakfast.

"P.a.! You're here! Finally! We're going to discuss you're outfit! Because you, are going to be our fabulous makeover girl today!"

Nikka said, one of Eddie's nephews. P.a. stared wide eyed at her and said

"What? Me? Now way! That did not just happen, are you joking?"

"No we're not, after shopping for the ingredients, we're going to fetch you to go to Hailey's so we could shop for you and our dresses!"

Ana said as she stood beside Nikka.

"Besides, Eddie told us, you've got a wonderful body, since you wrestle, hello, you've bound to have lots of curves, and you've got a whole lot of assets"

Chloe said as she butted into the conversation. P.a. stared at the three of them and thought

'well, this could be good for me'

"Okay, I accept, but do not, I say do not go overboard, or you'll have to meet me in the ring"

P.a. said as she stuck her fork on a pancake.

"We'll not go overboard, we promise!"

They chorused and rushed to the living room giggling. When she and Charissa finished eating, they had to go to the living room for the final announcements

"Well, we've got to do this fast, because, we have to fix ourselves up too, our time is until 2 pm, because the dance is at 7 pm okay. Now let's get going!"

Maria said and they rushed off to buy the ingredients. A few hours later, they arrived, tired and hungry. Then Nikka, Ana and Chloe rushed to P.a. all faces were smiling.

"Okay, let's get going"

P.a. said as she joined them to Nikka's convertible.

P.a.'s POV

I wonder what they are going to do to me, plus why should I be the one to be the victim of this. But what the hey? I do deserve this actually, at least I don't have to worry about anything, except the fact that we are at the mall already. Nikka's practically dragging me to Hailey's. They dived to the racks and picked their outfits, while I sat on the shop's couch and looked at the hats, they looked so cute. I found one that really stood out, it was black with silver studs circling around it. I got it, held it and showed it to the others. They already picked out my outfit, with matching boots.

"What an adorable hat! It's going to get well with your outfit! Nice choice!"

Nikka told me as she led to the fitting room

"That's going to look great on you!"

She said and I hear her footsteps die away. I took out my clothes and hanged them and looked at the things they picked out for me. I looked at the skirt, which was a bit short which was a few inches above my knees and put it on. I looked at the top, it was black with silver details at the left pocket. And woah, it was a midriff well, it really looks good. And I looked at the boots, kinda cute, it was black with silver details too, with a long zipper at the side. I slipped it on and put my hat. I could agree, I do look good on this one. I turned my back to check if the tattoo was still there, hey! It's not there anymore, I'm safe, it's gone and there's not a trace. I walked out and saw them kinda arguing about something. I cleared my throat and said

"Guys?"

They stopped and stared at me.

"P.a.! you look absolutely gorgeous! It shows all your assets! You're drop dead gorgeous!"

Nikka screamed.

"Change, now because we need to get to the Smith's jewelry shop you know"

Ana said and I went back to the fitting room to change again. I went out and gave them the clothes. We went to the cashier and paid 500 dollars for the whole thing. They dragged me to the Smith's jewelry shop, this is here me and Eddie had our necklaces made. Mr. Smith the owner knows us, because he makes all the jewelries for the Guerreros. I was looking for my earrings while the others looked for theirs

"Well, P.a. it's nice to see you again"

I looked up and it was Mr. Smith smiling at me.

"Hello Mr. Smith"

"It's been eight years since you and Eddie came to this shop as a couple to get your necklaces made"

"Yeah, but right now, I'm looking for earrings for the dance tonight"

"I, see, I think I have something here that might be of interest to you"

He turned around and pulled a box from the drawer and set it down in front of me.

"I was reserving this for today, but no one came to interest of this, so I think this might interest you"

He said as he opened the box. There resting on the red velvet was silver cowboy hat earrings with a single diamond in the middle of each one.

"It's gorgeous"

I told him as I held it.

"Well, you're lucky because I'm going to give it for free"

"Really?"

"Yes, you are one of my dearest customers along with the rest of the amigos"

"Why, thank you sir"

"Run along now, you've got a dance to go to"

He said and he went to the back of the shop. I found the others finished with their earrings.

"Well, we got to get back to the house, we have to put a little make up on you P.a."

Nikka said as we walked out of the shop. They were talking excitedly for the dance, and their plans for me, the excerpts were

"We'll have to either braid or leave it down you know"

"We're going to use the shampoo that we bought at the Riviera"

"Yes, we should"

Woah, I never thought that make overs would be this exciting. All I know that the excitement means getting in to the ring with my mortal enemy Dawn Marie so I could slap back at her if she makes a rude speech about me. Or have a mix tag team action with Eddie and Rey as my partners. I felt the wind on my face as we drove easily back, I guess everyone was busy with the dance tonight. We arrived back and it was already 5 pm, and they dragged me to Nikka's room.

"Well, right now, you're going to use a shampoo that we bought in the Riviera, it tames your hair, take your time, because by the time you get out, we're going to put on outfit and do your hair okay?"

Ana said as she gave the shampoo and pushed me to the bathroom. I turned on the tap and felt the warm water trickle down my body. I used the shampoo which smelled really good, better ask how much it costs. I soaped and rinsed and wrapped a towel around my hair and my body. I went out and saw them sitting on the bed, doing their nails. There on the bed was my outfit all spread out.

"Okay, guys! Hair time"

I heard Chloe shout and they put me in front of Nikka's dresser and put a blind fold on me.

"What gives?"

I ask them and Ana replies me

"Don't worry, it's okay, we'll help you with your outfit too"

I kinda slept for a while and I could hear Chloe shout at my ear

"WAKE UP!"

I stir a bit and said

"Is it time to put on my outfit?"

"Hell yeah it's about time"

I hear Nikka say. I could feel a pair of hands slip my boots to my feet. And someone buttoning my top, they also attached my earrings and felt a hat on my head.

"She looks gorgeous, nice work guys"

Nikka said and high fived Chloe and Ana, well I hope I don't look too bad.

"Well, P.a. ready to look at yourself?"

Ana asked me as she guide me to what I think is a full length mirror. I nod my head, and got ready to brace myself for the reality. I could feel the cloth disappear from my eyes and I slowly open them.

"Hell no"

I whisper. I stared wide eyed at my reflection.

"That ain't me"

I tell them, the hell it ain't me, it's different. I could never look that way, no way. I turn around, yup, it's me.

"Guys! Get down! The others are here!"

I hear Maria yell from downstairs then the guys explode with giggles.

"This is so exciting! Come on P.a. we want to show you to the guys!"

Chloe said as she led me out of the room. We descend the stairs at what seems like forever. We were almost near the living room I could hear Shawn's laugh. Oh no! They are here! I could feel my hands sweat as we approach the living room. Then I could hear Nikka calling everyone's attention.

"Well, today we had an opportunity to make over someone for today's dance and she looks drop dead gorgeous"

She said. I was clutching my chest and could feel my heart beat so hard.

"Well, let's not waste anytime! Our masterpiece, bring her out guys!"

Nikka added and Chloe and Ana dragged me going to the living room. If I may not make this, I want Nikka to know, that I will haunt her.


	8. the materpiece who will dance

Summary

In Memphis, Tennessee, ten days before Wrestlemania 21. Undertaker interrupted to tell that after Randy Orton slapped him during the contract signing there will be a sacrifice. Now who really is the sacrifice? Mystery pairings.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the OC and the plot.

Shawn's POV

Nikka just called out our attention for their masterpiece to come out. Then I could not believe my eyes. It was P.a. I could feel my jaw drop to the carpeted floor of the house.

"WOAH! HOT MAMACITA IN THE HOUSE!"

Eddie shouts as he stands up, I could feel my face burn. This ain't good, met her gaze I just smiled at her and she smiles back at me. This ain't happening, she looks so beautiful, so beautiful to eat. I looked at Rey and Chris, they were too shocked to speak, I could tell. They looked like they have seen a ghost.

"Guys! Time to go!"

I hear Maria shout. I can't feel my muscles, guess I'm frozen to the spot.

"Uh, Shawn?"

P.a. said, I shake my head and look at her

"Yeah?"

"Time to go"

I could feel my face still burning. I could still remember the night when she tucked in Char, I heard it all. Why didn't she tell me? Is she afraid of getting hurt just like what Taker did to her? I won't do that, I love her unlike that bastard Taker. We went to the car and nobody was speaking except Eddie, who was blabbering away about how exciting the dance is. We arrived at the park, where people were already starting to congregate. I opened P.a.'s door, because I wanted to escort her. But all of the sudden Charissa comes out of nowhere and asks

"P.a. can I have the first dance?"

Darn it, I was about to ask her that, but what the hey? P.a. enjoys Charissa so much, I'll let her enjoy it before we go back to the road, to our tight schedule. I could see them walking away to the big tent for the dance.

"You know esse, you should have the last dance"

I could hear Eddie say. I turned around and saw him smiling at me.

"Why should I? She has Charissa"

I reply, duh, nothing could separate those two.

"Naw, esse, all you need is timing, don't worry, you're gonna get her"

"Yeah, I really want to dance with her, it's just that I don't think she wants to talk to me, after the incident"

"Esse, she is just nervous about this, I know, she doesn't want to get hurt, because of what Taker did, she deserves to be happy, and I think that you are the solution to make her happy again"

Woah, I never heard Eddie talk serious serious, it was so unbelievable, I just raised and eyebrow and he said

"Believe me esse, me and P.a. were long time friends before we became the five amigos"

Well, I think that couldn't hurt, I just want a dance with her, or maybe talk about the incident. We walked towards the tent, which was blasting with music. We sat on a table near the dance floor and I immediately saw P.a. and Charissa dancing. Then guys were starting to approach her, and to my surprise, they walked away looking a bit sad. She disappeared into the crowd and emerged an hour later looking happy with Charissa laughing along. They went to Maria's table and they sat down. I guess she was tired after the dance, I could barely eat what Eddie gave us, I guess I was so nervous. But I had to eat something I could feel my stomach pounding away. Then I started to eat and me and the guys talked about the upcoming matches again. What seemed like an hour I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and was surprised to find P.a. smiling at me with her cowboy hat in her hands. I felt my face burn as they guys chorused.

"Hey, P.a."

I could barely utter a word. I could hear Eddie whisper,

"Ask her already"

I could feel my heart pounding so hard.

"I uh… P.a. would you like to… uh… dance?"

I said, and gulped, now that was a good talk Shawn, nice one, you were practically, stammering. She flashed that smile and she replied

"I'd love too"

I held her hand and let her to the dance floor, her hands were so soft despite of what she does in the ring. I put my right hand on her left hip and my left hand on her right hand. She was so warm, and my heart was pounding so hard, lucky me it was a slow dance. I finally gather up my courage and say

"Why did you turn those guys down when you were dancing with Charissa?"

My heart is still pounding, non stop. She looked at me and I stared at those blackish brown eyes of hers

"You see, Shawn, I was saving the last dance for you"

She did? Oh my, she is so great. Wait, all of the sudden I feel nervous and I suddenly reply

"Well, I was hoping I'd dance with you"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I really wanted that I could get to have the last dance with you"

I pulled her close so that her head was on my chest, we were just swaying right now to the music.

"Shawn?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is your heart beating so fast?"

"Because I'm dancing here with the person I love"

I said it. Dang I said it to her.

"What?"

She suddenly pulled away and walked towards the exit

"Wait a minute P.a.!"

I said and followed her. She was standing there outside, and light snow was falling.

"P.a. I could explain!"

I said and she turned around and looked at me. There was light snow falling on her hat, there were tears streaming down her face.

"Shawn, I know you heard, what I said to Charissa.. but I...

I cut here off there and brought a finger to her lips

"P.a. I love you. That is all I can say to you, I love you, I want you to be happy, I don't want you to get hurt and I won't hurt you, God would kill me if I did"

I told her, she looked away and I held her chin.

"I won't hurt, like what Taker did, it ain't gonna happen, there's a different side to HBK, there's a different side to Shawn Micheals. HBK, is for the people on television, Shawn, Micheals, is for you, because he loves you. I'm not going to turn into HBK, who loves them and leaves them. Because for you, I am going to show you my true self. HBK will only be a name but the loves them and leaves them attitude is gone. I love you P.a. I would do everything in my power, not to hurt you, or even let you get hurt"

Then I kissed her. Her lips, were warm, despite the snow that was falling around us. We broke from the kiss and surprisingly I could feel a rush of blood to my cheeks.

"Well, that settles it and one more thing Shawn"

She said as I turned around.

"I love you too"

She smiled and saw there was faint red coloring on her cheeks, by gods, she was blushing. I grabbed her hand and we went inside again to seat with the guys.

"Where have you been?"

Chris asked us.

"Obviously, from outside, can't you see the snow on their hats?"

Rey said and laughed.

"So are you lover birds right now?"

Eddie asked. I could feel myself blush and looked at P.a. who was blushing too.

"Well, I'll take that as a yes"

Eddie said as he took a sip of his drink.

"And by the way, our flight tomorrow is at four am"

He said as he set down his glass.

"What? Are you serious?"

P.a. said, no way, that can't be.

"Yeah, we're going to be in Michigan for a few days, then we go to North Carolina, then it's back to Houston Texas, then off to Dakota, pretty soon you know it's Armageddon already"

He replied and he stood up.

"Well, let's get going we have to pack up already"

He added and we went out the door. The ride back was pretty quiet, I can never imagine what hectic schedule that we have to go through. I went back to my room and immediately took a shower and dressed up in track pants and I didn't bother to put on a shirt. I had to talk to P.a. I had to talk to her. I went to her room and knocked

"P.a.? It's Shawn"

She opened the door, and suddenly stammered.

"Shaw- Shawn? It's late already,"

She was dressed in a Matt Hardy shirt with Spongebob boxers. My mind was a bit blank and all of the sudden I kissed her, it was a bit soft at first but I think it got a bit rough and we were walking to the bed. I fumbled with the door and locked it shut. Then, we got back to kissing, I could feel myself getting hard by her touch at my back. Every touch is so intoxicating with her. I help her take out her shirt and shorts, and I take out my track pants.

"Shawn?"

She asked as I was kissing down her neck.

"Hmm?"

I mumbled as I looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Absolutely"

She moaned when I entered her, it felt so good to be inside her, so warm. I could feel her hands roam around my back. I suddenly fell to the side and felt sweat drip down my face.

"Shawn?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't believe that you just did that"

"Neither, can I, but the desire was burning, and I wanted you so much"

Then we drifted off to sleep. I could hear her alarm clock ring at my side so I turned it off. She stirred a bit, she was lying on my chest.

"Morning P.a."

I told her and kissed her.

"Hey, you were fantastic last night"

"Why thank you"

"And Shawn?"

"hmm?"

"Next time, don't ever go to my room in your track pants, it makes me drool"

"No way, I love going around in my track pants"

"Very funny Shawn, get up and I'll see you in a bit, we've got a flight to catch"

I stood up and wore my track pants and went back to my room. Since I didn't get all of my stuff out, they were still in the suitcase. I went to the shower and grabbed some clothes to put on. I went downstairs and P.a. was already sitting down and eating, she was dressed up in jeans, rubber shoes a white shirt with a jacket over it. Her hair was down with hair pins holding some of her hair up. She looked at me and smiled, I smiled back and sat down beside her.

"Looks like, you're not telling us something esse?"

Eddie said as he sat down. I could almost laugh with the look on P.a.'s face, it was so innocent.

"What? All we did was sleep and pack el capitan"

She said.

"Aww no, doesn't look like you did esse, soon, I'll find out, I will find out"

He said as he looked at P.a.

"Find out what Eddie?"

Rey said as he sat beside him looking puzzled.

"Well, Eddie wants to find out what Shawn and P.a. did last night"

Chris replied as he took a sip from his mug.

"What exactly did you do last night anyway?"

Rey asked.

"I will repeat myself, All we did was sleep and pack"

She said again, she looked serious, man, I cannot believe she could pull that off.

"Fine, anyway, we'd better bring the suitcases down, the cab's going to be here in a few inutes"

Eddie said and I walked back up to my room to get my suitcase. I could hear P.a.'s door slam as I walked out of my room. She walked down the stairs and I followed her, the guys were up in front already because the cab was there and I was surprised to see Mrs. Rogers there outside.

"Well, Mrs. Rogers, I'll see you in the holidays"

P.a. said and Mrs. Rogers hugged her.

"Well then hija, by then you'll have a guy right?"

She replied and broke away from the hug.

"I dunno, Mrs. Rogers. I just don't know"

She looks at me and smiles, Mrs. Rogers comes to me and hugs me, then she whispers to my ear

"You'd better watch P.a."

"Haha, I will Mrs. Rogers"

Definitely, I am going to watch P.a. no matter what happens. We go into the cab and wave goodbye to her. The lights disappear and we're on the road going to the airport. I look at P.a. who was trying to fight the urge to sleep.

"Hey, you can sleep on my shoulder"

I whisper to her. She rests her head on my shoulder and her breath deepens, means she slept already. I suddenly hold her hand, it was so warm despite the coldness that the air con of the cab was giving us.

"Well, esse what did you really do last night?"

Eddie asked me.

"As what P.a. said, we only slept and packed, that's it"

"Are you sure esse?"

"Yeah, I'm sure"

There's no way he's gonna know it. We arrived at the airport and hour later, it was already 3:15. I nudge P.a. and whisper to her ear,

"Wake up P.a."

She tilts her head and rubs the sleep from her eyes.

"We're at the a….air…port?"

She replied while stopping a yawn.

"Yeah, come on"

She went down, after I went down from the cab and grabbed our things and went to the airport. The cold wind rushed to my face as we went inside. We sat on the benches waiting for our flight. Eddie fixed everything up so we could rest. I held P.a.'s hand and smiled at her, she smiled back at me and rested her head on my shoulder once again. No one really had an idea, but I think I want to tell it on Monday night Raw when we get back on track again. Well, she is in Smackdown, but I over heard Eric offering her a spot, so she could wrestle Trish at Wrestlemania 21 or just go into mix tag team action.


	9. things get rough

Summary

In Memphis, Tennessee, ten days before Wrestlemania 21. Undertaker interrupted to tell that after Randy Orton slapped him during the contract signing there will be a sacrifice. Now who really is the sacrifice? Mystery pairings.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the OC and the plot.

A/N: We're almost near the sacrifice chapter. The tension is building up and the desire is building up. When P.a. gets back to Smackdown with Eddie and Rey, will she be threatened during their matches? Or will she go to Raw, and be protected by Shawn and have a shot at the Women's championship at Wrestlemania 21? By the way, there's a teaser at the end of the chapter….ü Enjoy!ü

P.a.'s POV

Shawn, was fantastic last night, God, I can't even imagine he would still do that. I resting my head on his shoulder and we're in the airport. I don't wanna come back to Smackdown, I'm afraid that Taker is going to attack me. I really don't feel so good anymore, Shawn looks at me and asks

"Are you okay?"

I nod my head in reply.

"Flight 810 for Michigan"

I hear the through the P.a. system

"Well homes, that's our flight! Let's go!"

Eddie says as he puts on his jacket. We walk to the entrance of the airplane and find our seats. First class again huh? Eddie is so good at booking tickets. I sit on my usual place by the window, Eddie knows I love sitting by the window. Shawn's next to me adjusting to his seat and he puts his jacket down. I took off my jacket and set it down on the floor. I looked at Shawn's crystal blue eyes and he asks me

"Are you going to Raw?"

"Yeah, Shawn"

I reply, well I don't wanna be stuck in Smackdown where Taker could attack me anytime.

"Well, I was thinking, if you're going to Raw, I just wanna tell the whole world, that we're a couple already?"

"Well, I dunno Shawn, it's kinda sudden to tell them that we're a couple already"

"Please? Well, you're going to stay at Raw right?"

"Yeah, but I'll have to ask resignation papers from Teddy you know, but I know he's going to flip, but…

"But… you have to do it for your own safety. I'm scared of you getting hurt by Taker, you know how he is when his temper gets out"

"But I don't know, I can't hurt Eddie and Rey…"

"I'm sure they'll understand, I promise, they could visit us during Raw"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure"

"Well, I hope everything turns out alright…"

"How about this?... When you get to Raw for your first match, we'll have a surprise mix tag team action, it'll be me and you, against Trish Stratus and Christian, is that all right?"

"I suppose, I would love to kick Trish's butt, I hear she talks trash to me on Raw'

"You betcha, did you hear what she said when you and Dawn Marie had a catfight?"

"Yeah, she called me a frickin bitch and wants to challenge me?"

"Yeap, you got it"

"Well, I could see it now"

"What time is it anyway?"

"It's already 5 am? Wow, I didn't know we took of already"

"Me neither, I guess we were to cooped up on what we're talking about"

"I guess, but I hope Teddy ain't gonna get mad at me when I come to his office on our show tomorrow"

"You'll do fine I just know it"

"Okay"

That did it, it made me feel a bit more nervous, I looked out the window and it was still pitch black.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, your captain speaking we will arrive in Michigan in a few minutes"

Great, we're in Michigan, I do hope that Teddy doesn't flip on me. But I've got reasons too, I just hope that he will be happy for me. The plane lands and we got up from our seats to go get our bags. It is chilly here in Michigan, man I could wrap myself in blankets and sleep again. The porter is waiting there for us, with our bags and into the rental car we go. I look at the sidewalks and the city, it is very beautiful already. The leaves from the trees fell and are now orangey brown. We stop abruptly because we reached the hotel already. Shawn held my hand as we went down from the car, gosh, his hands are so warm. We went inside the hotel to check in. We've got separate rooms, but we're all in the same floor. Lucky me, Shawn's room is next to mine, but Eddie's room is across mine so I'm protected, just in case Taker comes in. Eddie gives me the keys and they've got spare keys for my room just in case. We arrived at the 8th floor and I could feel my eyes drooping again. I walked slowly to my room and I could feel Shawn looking at me again.

"P.a.?"

He said, and I looked at him

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"I guess"

"Are you cold?"

"Sorta…."

"You want me to help you to your room?"

I try to nod my head, but there's a shooting pain and I feel I slumped on the floor.

"P.a.! P.a.!"

I could hear Eddie's screams then I could see the hotel light and I close my eyes.

_I looked around me and it was my home, my hometown again. The smell smelled strongly of horse dung, and carrots. I was back at the race tracks, I was in a race with Sunny. I could feel my heart pounding as the race was about to start and it was cloudy._

"_The race will continue despite of the weather"_

_I heard the announcer say. Sunny was tense also I could tell but I just stroked his mane and told him_

"_Everything's going to be alright"_

_I heard the official whistle. One… two… three… and I heard the gunshot and the gates opened. We ran, we ran fast, we ran like there was no end to the race. I could feel the adrenaline pumping in me and the harsh wind to my face. I felt the raindrops falling down, it was blurring my vision, I didn't care, we were almost there. Lightning was heard through the sky and it was flashing I could hear the crown cheering, almost there. I felt the impact we stooped and I heard the announcer say_

"_Here are your winners! Rider No. 8, P.a. and her horse Sunny!"_

_I could feel myself brought down by my father and flashes of cameras were everywhere. We won, we did it, I couldn't believe it! We won and I screamed out loud, news reporters were in my every direction and I fought my way back to Sunny and said_

"_This is my lucky charm, he's the best, and he will be remembered as a legend he is the star of my life"_

_The star of my life._

"The star of my life"

I mumbled, and slowly open my eyes, I could feel my head throbbing again. I see a hazy figure of Shawn hovering over me

"Guys, she's awake"

he said, and I could hear muffled footsteps.

"Esse, what happened?"

Eddie asked.

"I don't know, I felt a headache and Shawn asked if I was cold"

I reply, shit, this headache is killing me.

"Que horror! You lips are a bit purplish!"

He yells…

"Eddie…"

I say in a barely audible whisper, the headache is killing me.

"Here P.a. drink this, it'll make you feel better"

Rey said and he gives me a tablet and helps me drink the glass of water. I could feel myself in a deep haze and I think I blacked out.

Eddie's POV

She is asleep, I thought what happened. She just slumped on the floor, that ain't good, it's too scary, what will happen if Taker's gonna get her? What is he going to do to her? I am so full of problemas, this is P.a. mah homes, my ex chica and my amigo!

"Well, I hope she gets well before Smackdown comes around tomorrow"

Rey said as he sat down on the couch.

"I know, she knows, she's going to have a match with Dawn Marie again"

Chris says as he sat down beside Rey. I'm worried about that too, she may not be able to make it.

"We have to keep her out of Taker's clutches, and sights, I don't care what we have to do, but we should know she's safe"

I blurt out Shawn looks at us and he says

"I just asked P.a. when we were on the plane if she could transfer to Raw…"

I suddenly stood up and I could almost strangle him

"ARE YOU CRAZY? THAT MEANS, WE'RE NOT THE THREE AMIGOS THERE? WE HAVE A MIXED TAG TEAM MATCH NEXT WEEK! WITH DAWN MARIE, RENE' DUPREE AND KENZO SUZUKI! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO TOP THAT? PLUS IF SHE GOES THERE SHE WILL HAVE HER ASS KICKED BY TRISH AND SHE WILL HAVE TO FIGHT FOR THE WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP!"

I yelled and took a deep breath, they all stared at me wide eyed. Neither, I can believe I can do that.

"I'm sorry man, if she really means that much to Smackdown…"

Shawn started, I raised my hand and said

"No, it's okay Shawn, it's okay, it's okay, let her go to Raw, she'll be much safer there, with you and Chris, it's okay…"

"Well, Eddie, here's the deal, we'll let her do the catfight again with Dawn Marie, do your match next week and she'll go to Raw"

"Okay, okay, okay"

I breath deeply, I could feel my heartbeat slow down, I never burst out like that before, never did.

"We'd better let her sleep guys"

Rey suddenly said as he stood up.

"You guys go ahead, I'll stay with her"

I said

"You sure Eddie?"

Chris asks.

"Yeah, I'm sure"

I reply

"We'll see you later Eddie"

Shawn said as he went out the door with the others. I heard the door close and I glance at the clock, it was 6 am already. She's sleeping so peacefully, but I know she's having a hard time with this too, especially me. How could me and Rey survive without P.a. back there? Without her, the locker room will be so quiet and so… boring. She's the one that gives us the second wind of energy if we're so tensed up. I still remember when she started at Velocity, and her slow climb to the top, but I know she'll do good on Raw. She could beat that Trish Stratus there on Raw so she could win the Women's Championship, she's got potential, and she has the determination to win it, she has the burning fire of desire to win. But everything is for her own safety, we can't afford to lose her, I can't afford to lose her. I don't want her out of my sight, but I know she's going to be happy with Shawn too, I know he could protect her, care for her and fulfill all her needs. If me and P.a. hadn't broken up, she could have been the happiest girl alive and won't be suffering like this. I could feel myself drifting to sleep already.

_I was woken up by Chavito, who was looking worried_

"_Esse? What time is it?"_

_I ask him._

"_It's already 5 am, you were supposed to be up an hour ago"_

_He replies and helps me get up_

"_What? Why should I be up?"_

"_It' s P.a.'s wedding day"_

"_What? To whom is she getting married?"_

"_You don't remember?"_

"_I don't esse"_

"_She's getting married to Taker, now take a shower and get dressed!"_

_He pushes me into my bathroom. Taker? She's getting married to Taker? What? I shower fast and saw my suit hanging on the closet. I dress up and Chavito knocks _

"_You done yet? We have to attach your boutonniere!"_

"_I'm coming!"_

_I open the door and Chavito rushes in with the boutonniere._

"_You're the best man along with Shawn, Rey and Chris! You were supposed to be there a few minutes ago"_

_He said as he attaches the boutonniere to my suit pocket. The weird thing is it's a black rose. We race downstairs to where Maria and Charissa is waiting. We pile to the car and go to the church, I see Shawn, Rey and Chris at the entrance. I immediately rushed to them _

"_Eddie! You're just in time, we have to be in front already"_

_Shawn said as he pulled me to the aisle, we walked towards the first pew and waited for the bride. The music was starting and I looked at Taker, he was wearing black as usual and he was grinning at me, that evil grin. I know something was wrong, and I heard the bride's music, and we stood up, I looked around, why is everyone dressed in black, I though it was white or something? I saw the bride approaching, it was P.a. all dressed in black, I could see her face through her black veil and saw tears coming down. She reached the altar and Taker took out her veil, I hear her screaming_

"_EDDIE HELP ME!"_

_Nobody seems to be hearing her, I try to walk out of my place, but it seems my feet are stuck to the floor and she and Taker are about to kiss._

I sat up and felt beads of sweat come down my face. I did not just dream Taker and P.a. were getting married, well I just did. She was crying, she was wearing a black dress, she was screaming for me to help her. I looked at the clock it was already 11 am, and she was still asleep, I'd better go back to my room to take a shower. I open the door to my room and place the spare key on my bedside table, got some clothes and went to the bathroom. P.a. was wearing black on her wedding day, that was really weird, and why is she marrying Taker? Then she was screaming for me to help her, this isn't making sense, I thought she was supposed to be screaming for Shawn, why is she screaming for me? This doesn't make any sense. I put on my clothes and went to Pa.'s room to check on her, I sat down on the couch and a few minutes later, she stirs. I immediately kneel to her side, she blinks and said

"Eddie?"

I sigh a sigh of relief, it's good she's okay.

"Are you alright?"

I ask her

"Yeah, I think the medicine that Rey gave me seemed to work, I don't feel any blasted headaches anymore"

She smiles weakly.

"I tell you what, I'll check what the guys are doing and we'll eat lunch out?"

"Sure, I'd love that"

She flashes that smile, aah! That makes me so weak in the knees and I could barely stand up, damnit P.a. why is your smile so powerful? I stand wobbly and make my way to the door to go to Shawn's room. I ring the doorbell and it opens immediately, I see Shawn standing and rubbing his eyes

"Eddie is she awake?"

he asks.

"Yeah homes, by the way, get dressed, we'll be eating lunch out"

"Okay, I'm game with that"

he closes his door and I go to Rey's room, before I could ring the doorbell he opens it quickly

"Is she okay?"

Rey asks

"Yeah, she's okay, and get dressed, we'll be eating lunch outside"

"Okey dokey"

I go to Chris' room and ring the door bell

"Did the thing Rey give P.a. work?"

He asks

"Yeah, it did, get dressed because we're eating lunch out"

"Alright then"

I went back to my room and take out a photo that I always carry around with me. The frame was made of mahogany, and years chipped it, but the photo still looks like it was just taken yesterday. It was me and P.a. in the Bahamas when she became my girlfriend and that was a long long time ago. I put it on my bedside table and grab my wallet and my jacket so I could check on P.a. I rang her doorbell and she opened it, she was wearing a white shirt and khaki pants and rubber shoes.

"Hey Eddie, come in"

She tells me and I walk in, her cell phone and orange jacket were on the bed. I plop down on the couch and she's brushing her long jet black hair.

"So, where are we eating lunch?"

She asks.

"I think there's a great pizza joint near here is that okay?"

I reply,

"That's fine with me, I'm game!"

She pockets her cell phone and puts on her jacket. I escort her out and we go to Shawn's, Rey and Chris' room so we could chow. I saw Shawn hug P.a. as he came out from his room and they went ahead and saw them hold hands. I could feel my face burn, that's supposed to be me but, I see P.a. smile, she's happy, I can't ruin her happiness right now. We were already in the lobby and we met the cold wind of October. I see P.a. cheek's turn pink, she had a natural rosy cheeks actually.

"Well, where is it Eddie?"

She asks me.

"It's a few minutes walk from here, is that okay with you guys?"

I reply,

"Sure"

They chorused me, Rey and Chris went ahead and P.a. and Shawn were lagging behind. I couldn't help myself occasionally look back to them, they are so happy together. I saw the familiar sign, Bingo time! There a few more minutes away. It was the pizza place that me and P.a. went to when we were visiting her aunt who passed away.

"We're almost there guys"

I tell them and we were there, it was still the same as before when we went inside. The leather chairs and the wooden tables, we took our seats at the end of the room. We ordered a large pepperoni and vanilla shakes with chocolate ice cream on top.

"I cannot believe this is full of fat… I've got a match tomorrow and I will kill myself if I see my wrestling tights get a bit tight"

P.a. said as she bit her pizza.

"That ain't gonna happen, you train longer than us you know"

Chris said and he took a sip of his shake. I remember that she has a catfight with Dawn Marie again tomorrow, and she's going to ask for her resignation papers for her transfer. I do not know, how are we going to live life in Smackdown without her and her bundle of laughs. We finished eating and it was already 2 pm, we head back to the hotel and I wanted to be the last person going out. I just looked at Shawn and P.a., the perfect couple well I need to know if they are a couple already or if they're just happy with each other's company. We arrive at the hotel and go back to our rooms. I still can't believe that they were so sweet to each other. I went to my room and collapsed on the bed not bothering to change. I could hear some knocks on the door I curse under my breath and open the door

"Hi Eddie"

I look up and see P.a. standing in front of me.

"Uh… P.a. err yeah?"

I reply, nice one Eddie.

"Just wanna say thanks for the lunch today, it made me feel a whole lot better"

"No problem esse, just wanna see you happy"

But it doesn't mean being happy with someone, then she kisses me on the cheek, I could feel myself blush.

"I'll see you Eddie"

She says and goes back to her room across me and smiles before she closes the door. I bring my right hand to my cheek, I could really feel my face burn. I close the door and jump right back to my bed, I couldn't even close my eyes. I could remember the line from Hercules, what was that line again? Oh yeah,

"At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love"

Even though I am in love with my best friend, who is in love with my other friend, tsk. Que horror, when will this end?

Teaser: "That's it Teddy, that's my final descision"

"Well, you said it, case closed"


End file.
